Divine Source
by TyBass31
Summary: OC & a bit of Charmed Xover. A new mutant is found & the Xmen find out that magic does exist. When the new mutant has a vision of Kurts death the other Xmen have to find out why and the answer shocks them all. RR please. Story better than summery.
1. Default Chapter

Divine Source  
  
Mutants: Kurt: Nightcrawler  
Marie: Rogue  
Remy: Gambit  
Ororo: Storm

Bobby: Iceman Jean  
John: Pyro Scott: Cyclops Mystique  
Logan: Wolverine  
Eric:Magneto  
Taylor: Ice  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen or Charmed in any way, shape, or form. I own only the plot.

AN: Constructive criticism welcomed, but please, if you don't like the story just do what other people do and don't read it. Or let me know, in a non-rude way, that you didn't like the story. I wanted to write a story using the characters from the X-men movie, but I wanted to add my own sort of character. Hopefully it turned out well.  
  
Chapter 1  
Taylor Haliwell left her home carrying most of her belongings in a duffel bag. She wore a long dark cloak that covered her brown skin and face. Tonight had been the last straw for her. She'd been in another argument with her foster parents when she'd lost control of her powers and blown up a chair.  
Emotions controlled her powers and losing control of her emotions meant losing control of her powers. She was sick of that. She'd felt how frightened her foster parents had been and it hurt to feel that fear. Having the worst parents in the world didn't mean that you loved them less. To protect them she decided to leave home and fend for herself. She was seventeen and she felt she could handle herself.  
Besides, she thought to herself. I was planning on leaving soon anyway. The dangers I'm involved with now could get them hurt. There's too much evil in this place. Too many demons.  
  
"Storm, Nightcrawler," Professor Xavier said as the two entered his office. He'd called them mentally minutes before and felt immense relief that the two had shown up so quickly. "I've located another mutant. She'd just run away from home and her power is incredible. I've not been able to find out how far her power extends, so do be careful."  
"How much have you found out?" Storm asked coming closer. She glanced at the professor worriedly, knowing that he was reading her mind.  
"It's not a trick," he assured the two skeptical mutants. "She's real and I think she could use some help. Suit up and prepare the jet while I go to Cerebro and find her exact coordinates. I've been tracking her and she moves pretty fast. She's moving pretty quickly and I fear we're not the only ones looking for her." The two nodded and left Xaviers' office.  
  
Okay, thought Taylor as she left the small diner she'd stopped in for dinner. It's harder than I thought, but I can't go back now. Even if I wasn't dealing with the craziness my powers come with, I wouldn't be able to go back home. They're too afraid of me.  
Taylor walked along the road for a while before coming to a wood. She decided to take a shortcut through the woods and entered them. She walked for what felt like hours before coming upon a clearing. She leaned against a tree to rest when a huge gust of wind blew her hood from her head. Taylor looked up fearfully as a jet landed in front of her. The doors opened and a beautiful young woman with brown skin and white hair walked out towards Taylor.  
"Hello," the woman said softly stopping right in front of Taylor. "You're Taylor?"  
"Y-yes," Taylor answered immediately stepping into a defensive stance. She had to be ready in case this woman was here to hurt her in some way. "Who're you?"  
"I'm Storm," she gestured towards herself. "Taylor, you ran away, didn't you?"  
"How did you know that?" Taylor asked suspiciously. Her hands were getting itchy and if this woman started to do anything funny she wouldn't hesitate to defend herself.  
"It's kind of complicated. I'm a mutant and I believe that you are too."  
"Me? A mutant?" Taylor tried the word out. "I don't know. Maybe. I've never thought of it that way."  
"You're not frightened?" Storm asked. She seemed genuinely amazed and Taylor wondered how many times she'd said that and had the person in question freak out. She acted as though she expected her to faint or something.  
"No. It almost makes sense. Mutants are real." Storm smiled and Taylor relaxed for the first time in days.  
"Come with me. I can help." Storm extended her hand and Taylor took it. No bad vibes came from this woman. Besides, she was sure someone else was near. Someone else who did have bad vibes.  
  
"So this is the Xavier school?" Taylor asked hours later when they'd arrived at the mansion. Storm smiled and landed the plane back onto its base. She flipped the switch that would lower them under the school and got up from her seat to talk to Taylor.  
The girl had spirit. She wasn't as scared as many new mutants were. When she'd met Nightcrawler she hadn't flinched, screamed, stared, or asked stupid questions. She'd actually been polite. That wasn't something everyone could promise, mutant or not.  
She'd shook hands with him and asked him about his past. Nightcrawler had been excited to talk about the circus he'd come from and Taylor had been just as excited to listen. Again, not something everyone could promise, mutant or not.  
Taylor joked around with him and Storm like they were family, and it occurred to Storm that maybe that was what the girl had been running from. Her family. Maybe the need to protect them had driven her away from home. It wouldn't have been the first time.  
When asked about her past, Taylor had gotten quiet and explained that she'd rather wait to meet the other X-men so she could explain all at once and not have to repeat herself. Storm had reluctantly agreed along with Nightcrawler.  
"Yes," Storm finally answered sitting next to the girl. "This is the mansion. Here you will find all kinds. No one who's completely normal, no one who's completely different. Some people have outward mutations as well as in." Storm looked to Nightcrawler as an example. Nightcrawler simply smiled. "Here you will meet a lot of young people like yourself and get to know them and what they can do. Also, you will learn what you can do. We'll teach you how to control your mutation so that you won't harm yourself or others." Taylor smiled a bit grimly.  
"I think it's a little late for that." Before Storm could ask what she meant, the young girl stood and retrieved her duffel bag as the door opened to the jet. She exited the jet and turned back to Nightcrawler and Storm who were standing in the doorway. "Show me the Professor."  
  
"Ah," Professor Xavier said smiling when Storm and Nightcrawler entered his office with the newly found mutant. "I see you've found her." Taylor looked around the room and noticed there were more people than just the people she traveled with and the Professor. There was a young woman not too much older than Taylor with white streaks in her hair, and a young man about the same age with blue eyes and spiked brown, blonde hair. The professor allowed Taylor to take in her surroundings before motioning for her to sit in the chair in front of his desk.  
"I'm aware that you are a mutant and I'm very sure you know that everyone in this school is one also. That young woman is Marie or Rogue, and that young man is Bobby or Iceman. We seem to be missing two of our X- men today. They haven't been themselves lately. We'll fill them in on you later. You'll have them as teachers. You've already met Ororo and Kurt."  
"Who?" Taylor asked. She looked around the room for more people, but saw none. The professor chuckled.  
"Storm and Nightcrawler."  
"Oh." Taylor sat back in her chair embarrassed.  
"As I was saying," the professor continued not the least bit deterred. "This is a school for the gifted, such as yourself. Now that you've met almost everyone, are you sure you'd like to stay?" Taylor swallowed.  
"Yeah." The professor smiled.  
"Good. While the team is here would you mind giving us a bit of background. How you came to get your powers and things of that sort?" Taylor took a deep breath and prepared her speech.


	2. Past Hurts

Divine Source  
  
Mutants: Kurt: Nightcrawler  
Marie: Rogue  
Remy: Gambit  
Ororo: Storm Bobby: Iceman Jean  
John: Pyro Scott: Cyclops Mystique  
Logan: Wolverine  
  
Eric:  
Magneto  
Taylor: Ice

AN: Thanks for the reviews and I do think a pairing between Ororo and Kurt seems probable because they had great chemistry in the movie. I also think that a pairing between Taylor and Remy sounds pretty good too, but I can't promise anything yet.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
  
Chapter 2  
"You may not believe me," she warned. "Mutant or not. I wasn't born with these capabilities. I may have never developed them or anything like them had it not been for Wyatt."  
"Wyatt?" Xavier questioned.  
"Wyatt Halliwell."  
"Yes...I believe I knew his father. Leo Wyatt?"  
"Yes."  
"Wyatt died a few years ago in an accident, did he not?"  
Taylor nodded. "He bled to death. Wyatt was, in a word, a witch. He had these powers he'd inherited from his mother and his father." Taylor spent the next half hour explaining about witches and whitelighters and the work Wyatts' parents and aunts had been into.  
"When his mother died," she continued. "He took over the club. My mom worked there and they were close. When she died he adopted me to protect me from my abusive father and changed my last name to Haliwell. He took to me and we formed a big brother- little sister relationship. He taught me how to fight and he was the one that made sure I went to school.  
"Three years ago Wyatt passed unexpectedly. He'd been wounded by something and no one could stop the bleeding. It was the same thing that killed his father." Taylor stopped speaking as an unexpected lump had formed in her throat.  
"I was with him. We'd just come back from the movies to celebrate my grades and we were on our way to get some ice cream when he stopped in the middle of the street. He turned back towards an alley we'd just passed and told me to wait on the sidewalk. He went into the alley and the next thing I know he's yelling. I ran after him and got to him just in time to see some sort of monster die. He'd destroyed it, but not before it wounded him."  
"What kind of monster are you talking about?" Professor Xavier asked. This was different. She spoke of monsters, witches, and whitelighters. In all the time he'd known Leo and Wyatt, nothing like that had ever come up. He knew, of course that Leo had powers. He'd thought him another mutant and had dismissed it. But if these things existed, why didn't they just come out with the mutant population to announce their presence?  
Xavier stopped mid-thought as he felt he already knew the answer. To call attention to witches and their way of life would subject them to the scrutiny and malice now directed at the mutant population. With that kind of attention bared on them, they would not be able to do the jobs they were born to do.  
Taylor opened her duffle bag and pulled out a huge book. Xavier could only guess it was the Book of Shadows she'd talked about. She flipped through its pages before finding what she was looking for.  
"Bane," she answered turning it so that he and the others could see. It was a hideous monster with scars across its face, fangs sticking out in every direction out of its mouth, and small black eyes. "It feeds off of whitelighter life and that night it was tracking Wyatt, but he found it first. I-I tried to help Wyatt, but it was too late. By the time the ambulance got there he'd loss so much blood. It covered my hands and my face." Taylor swallowed closed the book and placed it back into her bag. She rubbed her hands and face as though she felt like she was back in that alley.  
"Before he died he held my hand and mumbled something. He handed me the keys to his house and told me to look in his attic. Then he smiled at me and told me that I had a new life. He closed his eyes and he left me." Storm reached out to touch Taylor, but Taylor shrugged her away. She composed herself quickly and gave a watery smile. She turned to Storm and winked at her.  
"I'm fine," she assured her. Taylor took a deep breath and turned back towards the professor. "Anything else?" She now gave off a false cheerfulness that made both Storm and Nightcrawler want to cringe.  
"Yes," Xavier said. He gazed intently at her. "What happened then?"  
"I had to back to the house. It was the place where I'd had so many birthday parties with him and my friends. It hurt to go back. I went up to the attic and found the Book Of Shadows. It was weird because in all the time I'd been with Wyatt he'd expressly forbidden me to go into the attic. It was always locked. But the day I went back, it wasn't." Taylor shifted in her seat.  
"When I opened the book I found a small journal. When I opened it I saw that it was Wyatts' and the last entry was the day he got killed. In the journal he explained his world to me. He said that if I was reading the journal, then he must've died because if he was alive, he'd have told me about his world. He told me that he knew all of this was to pass and that I had been chosen to live with him and become his successor." Taylor fidgeted with her hands and looked down.  
"When I think about it I'll never know how he kept it from me, with all the demons he slayed and stuff. Anyway, the journal explained the Halliwell history and the powers they possessed. It also explained the powers that I now possess."  
"What are all of your powers?" Rogue asked.  
"I-I can move things with my mind, orb or in a way teleport, orb things to me/call things to me, astral project, levitate, freeze time, blow things up, I'm clairvoyant, and I'm an empath/I can feel others peoples emotions."  
"Can you control most, if any, of these powers?"  
"I can control them for the most part. The empathy is hard, though. I can control it unless I'm around someone who's feeling something really strongly. Then I have a hard time. I can't control my visions. I can control the freezing, explosions, and telekinesis. The rest is really hard, but all of my powers are tied to my emotions."  
"Alright," Xavier said smiling at her. "You'll be given that same class schedule as Rogue so that she may show you around. You should meet Cyclops and Wolverine tomorrow."  
"Who?"  
"Scott and Logan. They were the two missing today."  
"Oh."  
  
"This is our room?" Taylor asked Rogue. The young woman and her boyfriend had shown Taylor around and ended the tour at the room Taylor would be sharing with Rogue. Taylor pushed back her cloak to reveal her face for the first time and Rogue and Bobby got their first good look at her.  
She had big hazel eyes, her skin color was the same as Storms', her hair was black and short (think Alissa Milano's new do), she was slim, she had full pouty lips, and she was the same height as Rogue.  
Rogue watched how Taylor kept her eyes downcast on the ground as though she was afraid of eye contact. She was gorgeous and it made Rogue angry to see how low Taylor's self-esteem was. What kind of life had Taylor lived? Rogue knew that she hadn't given the whole story on her life. There were too many gaps.  
"Uh, yeah. It's late and class starts early so we should get some sleep." Rogue turned towards Bobby. She smiled softly at her boyfriend and hugged him carefully goodnight. After Bobby left the two girls began to get ready for bed.  
"So...what's your power?" Taylor asked Rogue.  
"Ah'm untouchable. If Ah touch someone, skin-to-skin, then Ah absorb their memories, energy, and powers. That is if they're a mutant. If their human Ah only suck out memories and energy." Taylor nodded slowly. She and Rogue laid down on their beds and prepared for sleep.  
"Is it hard?" she asked suddenly making Rogue sit up in her bed. "Having powers that keep you from human contact?"  
"Sometimes," Rogue said after moments of silence. "It keeps meh from getting hurt. But sometimes it keeps me from getting close in the most basic of ways. Ah can't hold hands or anything so simple. Ah'm always afraid that the small amount of exposed skin Ah have will hurt someone." Rogue sighed and closed her eyes. "What about your empath power? Was that hard to control? What about your other powers?"  
"Yes," Taylor said softly. "It was at first. I know that my predicament is nowhere near as hard as yours. I don't want to seem like I'm pitying you or anything, but I don't want to seem like I'm trying to be all helpless either."  
"Don't worry about it."  
"Well, when I first got my powers I was afraid to leave my room. There were so many strong emotions around me. It hurt so much to know what everyone was feeling at once. Then the powers to blow things up made me afraid to use my hands. The premonitions weren't so bad. But then the visions became stronger and more detailed. At times it felt as though I was living out the victim's pain."  
"Sounds intense."  
"It was. That's why I agreed to come here. I was hoping to get help."  
  
"Hurry, Taylor!" Rogue shouted as she ran down the hall. The two had woken up later than they'd planned. Rogue had frantically woken Taylor and the two rushed to get ready.  
"What's the hurry?" Taylor panted from behind Rogue. For someone who was so quiet she awfully loud and fast when it counted. "You said yourself that class doesn't start for another twenty minutes."  
"I know!" Rogue said finally coming to a halt outside of a large room. Taylor stopped also and stood panting, heavily, glaring at Rogue. "I just wanted you to meet Scott before class." Taylor nodded and followed Rogue into the classroom.  
She glanced around and finally landed her eyes on a tall man with, red-tinted sunglasses, and brownish-red hair.  
"Scott," Rogue said making him look up. When he did, his eyes went from Rogue to Taylor. "This is Taylor. Taylor this is...Taylor? What's wrong?" Rogue watched as her friend doubled over in pain and seemed to be blacking out.


	3. Channeling You

**Divine Source**  
  
**Mutants:** Kurt: Nightcrawler Marie: Rogue Remy: Gambit  
Ororo: Storm Bobby: Iceman Jean  
John: Pyro Scott: Cyclops Mystique  
Logan: Wolverine Eric: Magneto Taylor: Ice  
  
** Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot. Enjoy.  
  
** Chapter 3  
** Taylor had been watching Rogue as she gained Scotts' attention. As soon as Scott looked her way, she doubled over from the pain he was feeling. So much grief.  
"Taylor? What's wrong?" she heard Rogue scream. She couldn't answer. Scotts' pain was taking over.  
"How could she?" she heard herself saying. 'No!' she thought. 'I'm projecting his pain!'  
"How could who?" Scott asked. He saw a student passing by the room and ordered them to get Professor Xavier while they kept the girl conscious.  
"How...could she...leave me?" Taylor shouted. She pointed to herself to emphasize her point. "How dare she leave me? I loved her so much! It hurts so much!" Taylor began to cry, but she continued her rant.  
"Who left?" Scott asked. He'd spent the night before locked up in his room remembering Jean. This girl was saying what he felt and he had no idea how or why.  
Rogue began to get worried. Scott obviously had no idea about Taylors' powers. Rogue knew that Taylor was feeling Scott's pain. She'd known the moment she began shouting 'how dare she'. She'd forgotten for a moment that Taylor had no control over her empath power.  
"Jean!" Taylor shouted at him. "She left me!" She pointed at herself again. "She left me here all alone. No one knows how I feel!" She collapsed on the floor and began sobbing even harder. When Scott tried to help her up Taylor reacted.  
"No!" she shouted. She pushed herself into a corner in the room and tried to scrunch herself into a ball. "Don't touch me! It's your fault I'm feeling this way!"  
Rogue looked over to the door where Professor Xavier, Storm, Nightcrawler, Bobby, and Wolverine had finally showed up. Professor Xavier rolled over to Taylor with Logan not far behind him.  
"If you would deal with it, instead of ignoring it, I wouldn't hurt so much right now!" Taylor continued oblivious to the new entrees in the room. She stopped yelling and her eyes began to roll into the back of head. Before anyone could come any closer she opened her eyes again suddenly and stood. She advanced on Scott.  
"You think you're the only one hurting? You aren't, I'm hurting too! I loved Jean just as much as you did! I offered her everything. Everything! And she chose you!" Taylor used her index finger to drive the point home on Scott's chest. "She loved you! All you're doing is moping! You know that she saved us with her life! I hate you for that! I hate the fact that she loved you enough to die for you!"  
"Logan," Rogue whispered fearfully. She turned her head to look at the confused X-man. "She's channeling you." Rogue wanted to do something, anything that would help her new friend, but she knew there was nothing she could do. Logan looked up startled and stared at the young girl who seemed to be about ready to kill Scott.  
"I hate you!" she screamed. She raised her right fist and punched Scott square in the jaw. "If you hadn't noticed, there are other people in this school that loved and respected Jean! Stop acting like you're the only one!" She raised her fist to punch Scott again but the blow never landed. She passed out.  
  
"That was way intense," Bobby whispered to Rogue as Nightcrawler picked up the young girl and carried her out of the classroom leaving the others to explain about her powers.  
"That was our new recruit, right?" Logan asked. He pointed at the door where Nightcrawler had exited with her. Professor Xavier rubbed his temples and nodded in agreement. "What's her damage?"  
"She's an empath," Rogue answered. Storm walked over to Scott to check out his jaw.  
"A what?"  
"An empath," Storm answered still checking out Scott. She lifted her fingers gently to the bruise forming on his jaw. He winced. "She channels other peoples emotions. She can control it for the most part, but when she's surrounded by strong emotions she can't control it. It looks to me like she channeled Logan pretty well. This is going to be sore for a while." Logan smirked.  
"I'm beginning to like this kid already. She can throw a good punch and she hates Cyclops. What's her name?"  
"Taylor," Bobby offered. "Empathy isn't her only power. She freezes time, levitates, teleports, has telekinesis, blows things up, astral projects, and she has premonitions."  
"Whoa. What kind of a mutant is she?"  
"Long story," Professor Xavier admitted. "You and Scott follow me and we'll discuss this more in my office. Rogue and Storm, I'd like you to go to the hospital wing and check on Taylor. Let her know that she's in no trouble. She had no control. That's what she's here to learn."  
  
Taylor lay on a bed in the medical wing. She was still unconscious and Nightcrawler was beginning to worry. Just as he was about to go get help, Taylor stirred.  
"Ow," Taylor groaned. She turned over to see Nightcrawler sitting in a chair beside her bed. "My head feels like I just ran it through a spin- cycle." Nightcrawler smiled. "While falling off of Mt. Everest."  
"That's because you've shifted into at least three different personalities in the past hour."  
"I'm sorry about that. What did I do?" Taylor asked. She dropped her eyes to the floor as she waited for an answer.  
"Something that needed to be done," Nightcrawler admitted. "You helped two headstrong men, who are feeling the same pain, share their feelings with one another without actually speaking to each other. Seeing as how they hate each other, it wouldn't have happened without your help. Hopefully, it put things in prospective for them." Taylor smiled dully. "I think you deserve an ice cream for that. Wait right here." Nightcrawler disappeared, leaving, in his wake, blue smoke.  
"Ahem." Taylor looked towards the door to see both Ororo and Rogue entering the infirmary. They walked over to Taylor's bed as the young teen bit her lip nervously and fidgeted.  
"I-I'm sorry," Taylor said before anyone could say anything. She opened her mouth to continue when Kurt appeared at her side with a bowl of chocolate ice cream.  
"Here you go." He handed the ice cream to Taylor, who placed it on the night stand beside her, and jumped when he noticed they were no longer alone. "Oh. Hi."  
"Hi." Rogue smiled. She looked back to Taylor who was, at the moment, looking very frightened.  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do whatever I did. If you want me to leave now I understand."  
"Don't be ridiculous," Storm said. "We just came to tell you that no one's angry at you. In fact I commend you. Someone needed to do what you did." Storm stopped talking as something Taylor said sunk in. "What do mean 'whatever you did?' You don't remember?"  
Taylor shook her head. "No. When I'm taken over by someone else's personality and feelings, I kind of black out. I mean my body still works and everything, but it's like I have a split personality."  
"Well," Rogue said. "Don't worry. You tagged Scott pretty good, but he'll be fine. The professor wants to see you later today when you're feeling better. Classes have been canceled due to the teachers needing a day to straighten everything out. We'll leave you to rest now. I'll come to check on you later." Taylor nodded slowly and watched as the three mutants left the room. She reached out to the night stand and grabbed her ice cream bowl. She took her spoon and started to take a bite of her ice cream when a vision took over her sight. She calmed herself and tried to take in as many details as possible.  
  
She saw Nightcrawler performing some of the amazing agility tricks he'd told her about, but he wasn't doing them for show. He was fighting something, someone. She just couldn't make out who it was. She saw a forest and lots of water. There was ice and it was very cold. Nightcrawler wasn't alone, she realized as a vision of the X-jet appeared. He was with others, but what were they looking for? She didn't know, but she stopped thinking about it once she saw a dagger hit Nightcrawler in the chest. 


	4. Ice

** Divine Source**  
  
Mutants: Kurt: Nightcrawler Marie: Rogue Remy: Gambit Ororo: Storm Bobby: Iceman Jean John: Pyro Scott: Cyclops Mystique  
Logan: Wolverine Eric: Magneto Taylor: Ice  
** Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but the OC and the plot.

**Chapter 4**  
Opening her eyes quickly, Taylor took deep breaths trying to block out the pain of her vision. She had to tell someone and soon. She closed her eyes once more and concentrated on sensing the professor. She continued to concentrate until she could actually see the professor in her mind's eye. She saw that he was sitting in his wheelchair behind his desk. He wasn't alone though. Bobby, Scott, and Logan were with him. Moments later she watched as Nightcrawler, Rogue, and Storm enter the room.  
Once she was sure where everyone was, Taylor let the familiar sensation of orbing overtake her. She dematerialized from the infirmary and materialized inside the professor's office. She knew appearing in the same place as the two men who'd taken over her personality with theirs was risky. But she felt that she could control herself now that she knew what to expect and Kurt's life was more important than her powers spiraling out of control.  
  
"Kurt's going be hurt!" was the first thing that Taylor let out of her mouth.  
The professor, though still worried about Taylor's condition and her powers going out of whack, sat forward and gave Taylor his attention. Taylor almost wanted to laugh at the shocked expressions in front of her. She knew no one had ever seen anything like what she just did and she'd hoped to show them under less stressful circumstances.  
"What do you mean?" Logan asked.  
"Kurt," Taylor said. "He's going to be attacked by some guy, but I don't know who. I don't think he's alone because I saw the X-jet. It was very cold, there was a forest, lots of water, and I saw mountains in the background."  
"Okay, slow down. Take a deep breath and tell us exactly what happened."  
"I had a vision that Nightcrawler is going to get killed or hurt really badly and seeing as how neither of those is good I thought you should know. He was fighting a man, there were mountains in the background. I saw a large lake, a forest, and it was very, very cold."  
"Is there anything else you can tell us about this attacker?" Professor Xavier asked. He waited.  
"I-I can't be sure, but when the knife came at Nightcrawler, not one threw it. It just kind of flew at his chest."  
"Magneto," the X-men (with the exception of the newcomer) echoed.  
"Who?" Taylor asked. "You people come up with the weirdest names, seriously." Rogue laughed at her friends confused expression.  
"Magneto is sort of an enemy. Why don't you come with me and I'll explain everything while they talk," Rogue said. She stood and lead the way out of the room.  
  
"Shit," Logan said as soon the two girls had left. "We get a new recruit and one of the first things she does is have a vision that Magneto kills blue boy."  
"Calm yourself, Logan," Xavier said softly. "We're not for sure that its Magneto."  
"It's a piece of steel flying in the air without being thrown!"  
"She said she didn't see the attacker, that she wasn't sure if the knife was thrown. There may be another explanation and until we find out what that is, Nightcrawler is to stay at the mansion." Nightcrawler nodded tersely. He seemed very nervous and no one could blame him seeing as how someone just predicted an injury that could kill him.  
"What about the girl?" Scott asked calling attention to himself. He'd been predominately silent since Taylor's outburst.  
"I trust her, Scott."  
"Are you sure she can be trusted? What if it's a trap? It's possible. How do you know she's genuine?"  
"Because she's afraid," Storm said quietly. She looked down to Xavier knowing he understood.  
"Yeah?" Scott asked not convinced. "Of what?"  
"Herself."  
  
"Okay, why do I feel like I just stepped out of the frying pan and into the fire, as cliche as it sounds?" Taylor asked as she and Rogue walked around the campus.  
"Because, in a way, you have. You're a very powerful mutant or witch or whatever you are, and having you here to learn more could put you in a certain amount of danger."  
"Nothing worse than what I'm already involved in," Taylor dismissed Rogues statement and continued walking on nonchalantly.  
"Taylor, what exactly is with you?" Taylor stopped walking and Rogue stopped with her.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're so cold when we talk about things like this. How can you be so worried about someone else's life and not give a damn about your own?" Rogue looked at her new friend earnestly, hoping to find the answer somewhere in her eyes. Instead Taylor looked away from Rogue for a few seconds. When she finally allowed herself to look at Rogue her eyes were masked.  
"Just comes naturally," she said and walked off leaving a shocked Rogue to herself.  
  
"What are you doing to yourself?" Taylor mumbled as she walked away from Rogue.  
'Your pushing your only friend away. You don't want her to get hurt, so stay away from her.'  
"Right," she muttered knowing that if anyone was watching she looked psycho. "Sorry, Rogue. Stay away and you'll be safe."  
Taylor wandered around the school until she found herself in the garage surrounded by all the vehicles. She glanced at each on in wonder. She'd always had a thing for cars and each of these happened to be in mint condition. She around the garage for a while before noticing, for the first time, that there was a couch on the right wall beside the door. She went and sat on it and continued to think.  
"So what's your damage, kid?" Logan asked gruffly scaring Taylor enough for her to jump three feet. He'd managed to enter the garage while Taylor had been walking around and had just been waiting for the right time to announce his presence. This seemed as good a time as any, plus he got to scare the shit out of the kid.  
"What are you talking about?" Taylor asked breathlessly. "You're Logan, right?"  
"Yeah, whatever. I meant, why were you so short with Rogue?" Taylors' face became masked once more.  
"Don't worry about it." Logan raised an eyebrow.  
"Touchy. Look, if you're frustrated, I'll show you how to work it out." This time it was Taylor's turn to raise an eyebrow.  
"One condition."  
"What's that?"  
"Don't call me kid."  
"No?"  
"No," Taylor said remembering her conversation with Rogue. "Call me Ice."  
  
"Alright, Ice," Logan said emphasizing the new name Taylor had given herself. He'd slipped the last few times he'd spoken to her and now that he'd gotten it right, he wanted some notice. "I've seen you throw a decent punch before and now you're timid. What's going on?"  
Taylor glared at Logan and tried to catch her breath. She'd been sparring with the man for the past twenty minutes non-stop and he was driving her nuts.  
"How about," Taylor panted. "I was not myself. I was you! That is, if what everyone says is true."  
"Yeah, it's true. Come on," Logan said impatiently. He placed his hands up in front of him. "Throw another punch, but throw it like you mean it." Taylor glared at Logan and suddenly she had an idea. What if she tapped into the rage Logan had felt when his emotions had taken her over. She'd be able to let go enough to fight the way he wanted, but she'd still be in control.  
"Come on, kid," he said. "Are you gonna attack or what?" Taylor grinned and ran, full force, at Logan.


	5. Not Him

Divine Source

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the OC and the plot.

**Chapter 5**

"Whoa!" Logan exclaimed as he dodged the first punch thrown by Taylor. He was surprised, however, when Taylor punched his stomach. He grunted and recovered quickly. He fell to the floor to do a sweep kick, but he was surprised yet again when she jumped over his leg.

"Ha!" she laughed in triumph. She was so busy gloating that she didn't notice Logan do another sweep kick. It caught her around the ankles and she fell face forward onto the floor. At the last moment, however, instincts kicked in and she put her hands out in front of her and caught herself. She turned her head and glared at Logan who was also still on the floor.

"Pretty good, Ice. We'll work on your hand-to-hand combat everyday and soon you'll be better than me." Taylor gave Logan a cold smile.

"Goody," she said before getting up. "I need to go to my room now, so I'll catch you later Wolf-man."

"Wolverine," Logan amended raising an eyebrow. It obviously didn't bother him much so Taylor ignored him.

"Whatever. See ya."

When Taylor got to her room she noticed Rogue wasn't in there and she was sad to say she was relieved. But all in all, she figured that the less contact she had with the other girl, the less likely she was to become attached. She grabbed some sweats and a rag and towel and headed for the shower. When she did she touched the door. Again, she felt the pull of a premonition.

It was Rogue. She and her boyfriend Bobby were out by a large oak in front of a school. They were talking to each other when Rogue was attacked by a shadow. The last thing Taylor saw was Rogue's mouth opening in horror as she screamed.

Taylor took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She checked the clock. It was seven o'clock and she knew Rogue and Bobby were going out at six thirty. She dropped her things and headed back towards her bed. She pulled her pack from under the bed and pulled out the _Book of Shadows_. She opened the book and began flipping pages, hoping to find the demon.

She stopped on one page and she could feel the blood drain from her face.

"No," she whispered. "He can't be here. He's supposed to be trapped under the house."

AN: Okay, okay. You can yell at me. I know it's really short but I really wanted a good cliffhanger! See you next chapter.


	6. The Woogy

**Divine Source  
**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Xmen or Charmed in any way, shape, or form. I own only the plot.

**AN:** Constructive criticism welcomed, but please, if you don't like the story just do what other people do and don't read it. Or let me know, in a non-rude way, that you didn't like the story. I wanted to write a story using the characters from the X-men movie, but I wanted to add my own sort of character. Hopefully it turned out well.

**Chapter 6**

The Woogy, it was the Woogy. Taylor didn't allow herself to think of what this meant even though she knew. It meant that someone knew where she was, someone with enough power to allow the Woogy out of the house and all the way to New York. It also meant that there was someone else who wanted her dead.

Taylor took another deep breath to calm herself before she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen to copy down the banishing spell. When she was finished, she donned her shoes and went to scry for Bobby and Rogue. She hoped she wasn't too late.

* * *

"Rogue," Bobby sighed as he held Rogue as close as she would allow. They had driven around for a while after the movie they'd caught, and ended up out front of the local high school. "What's wrong with you? You seem a bit, I don't know, distracted." Rogue nodded sadly. 

"I'm sorry, Bobby. It's just that Taylor was so off today. I thought we'd get along really well, but today she just blew me off." Bobby lead Rogue over to a large oak and leaned up against it.

"Well, she's been through a lot, maybe she just needs time. I bet she's afraid you'll get hurt. You know, like how you feel sometimes. Everyone she's ever cared about has gotten killed or hurt and I bet she's afraid you'll suffer the same consequence if she lets you get too close. Just give her time and I'm sure she'll open up."

"I'm not so sure?" Rogue said looking up to Bobby.

"I am."

"How?" Bobby smiled.

"Because you did." Rogue smiled and Bobby pulled her close for a hug. Rogue looked over his shoulder and screamed. There was a large shadow of smoke behind Bobby and it was moving closer. Bobby turned at Rogue's scream and his eyes widened at what he saw. He turned back to Rogue.

"Move!" he shouted pushing her out of the way. Rogue landed on her butt and looked up in horror at Bobby. The shadow was on him. Just as she stood, white lights appeared in front of her and when they dissipated, Taylor stood in their place.

"Run," Taylor said without turning to Rogue. Rogue shook her head.

"I can't leave him! I can't leave Bobby." Taylor shook her head and looked at Rogue.

"It's not Bobby anymore," she said softly. Rogue looked to Bobby to see what Taylor meant. The shadow was forcing itself into Bobby who was screaming in pain.

"No!" Rogue shouted. She moved towards Bobby, but was stopped by Taylor.

"Look, if you don't leave, you'll get hurt and I can't fight him with you here."

"Are you going to hurt him?" Rogue asked fearfully. Taylor shook her head. "Then, let me help!" Taylor turned to Rogue with such intensity that she fell back a step.

"Leave!" Taylor ordered waving her hand over Rogue. The untouchable was then surrounded by white lights and then she disappeared. Taylor turned her attention back to Bobby, who by now had recovered and was in complete control of the Woogy.

"Nice to see you," he sneered.

"Bobby," Taylor said moving closer to him. "I know you're in there. Fight him, you can do it. He doesn't control you." Bobby, or rather the Woogy smirked.

"Oh, but I do." He threw out his hand and, before Taylor knew what was happening, he threw a fireball. On instinct she froze the oncoming object. She looked to Bobby to see that he was also frozen, but fighting his way through the freeze.

"Fuck," she whispered, unknowingly borrowing some of Logan's more colorful language. "I was hoping he'd stay that way." While he continued to fight she pulled out a piece of paper from her back pocket. Seeing that he was almost out of the freeze she froze him again before reading the spell.

"**_I am light, I am one too strong to fight. Return to dark where shadows dwell, you cannot have this halliwell._**" Bobby again fought through the freeze. Once he was unfrozen, he realized his predicament.

"No!" he shouted. Taylor only got louder.

"**_So go away, and leave my sight! And take with you, this endless night!_**" Bobby screamed once again as the Woogy took forced leave of his body. Taylor continued to chant the spell as the Woogy left Bobby's body. Once it had been fully banished she still did not relent.

Bobby looked up at the sky where the Woogy had gathered in a small mist of smoke and soon fell back as a flash of light erupted from it and it screamed, yet again.

"Wow," Taylor said. It seemed she was finally finished with the spell. She grinned at Bobby who sat on his knees panting at the sky. "Now that's what I call a vanquish." She laughed and went to help Bobby up. She allowed him to lean on her as he stood. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah," Bobby said weakly. "I think so."

"Well, hang on," Taylor said with a smile. "I'll give you a lift home." White lights surrounded the two and they disappeared.

* * *

"Rogue!" Scott said for the fifth time to the hysterical girl. "Calm yourself and tell us what's wrong." Minutes before Rogue had appeared in the house in a flurry of white lights. Once she saw where she was she began to babble incoherently. 

"T-Taylor…Bobby…s-shadow," Rogue hiccupped. Scott sighed and shrugged his shoulders at his teammates. It seemed Rogue could not be calmed. Scott was about to suggest that the Professor read her mind when more white lights appeared. It was Taylor and Bobby.

Bobby was leaning heavily on Taylor and panting as though his lungs were collapsing.

"Take him," Taylor grunted to Scott and Logan. The two men walked forward and grabbed the young man off of Taylor.

"Where in the fuck have ya been, k-Ice." Logan grunted as he and Scott went to lay Bobby down on the professor's couch.

"Oh, the usual," Taylor said lightly. "A little scrying, a little orbing, a little demon hunting. You know, what I always do." Logan looked over to Taylor suspiciously.

"What happened?" Scott asked before Logan could. Taylor turned to him and found herself reflected in his red shades.

"I had a vision that Rogue and Bobby were going to be attacked in front of a school."

"And you didn't tell anyone?"

"I didn't have time! I barely had enough time to find them and get there, there was no way I'd be able to alert you also. Besides," she huffed at him. "You'd only be in my way." At this both Logan and Scott growled menacingly. Taylor raised her hands in defense. "Look, you wouldn't have been any help in this fight. Only magic could stop this demon, none of your powers would have fazed it."

"How so?" Professor Xavier asked as he moved his wheelchair closer to the young girl.

"It was a demon of dark shadow. Its favorite party trick is to possess the strongest being it possibly can to cause as much destruction as it can. With you there it could have only had stronger victims. You can't help me with these fights. That's something I'll do alone." Logan glared at the girl.

"No it's not," he argued. Taylor smiled grimly.

"Wanna bet?"


	7. Decision

**Divine Source  
**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Xmen or Charmed in any way, shape, or form. I own only the plot.

**AN:** Constructive criticism welcomed, but please, if you don't like the story just do what other people do and don't read it. Or let me know, in a non-rude way, that you didn't like the story. I wanted to write a story using the characters from the X-men movie, but I wanted to add my own sort of character. Hopefully it turned out well.

**Chapter 7**

Taylor stalked out of the professor's office, leaving behind the X-men team. She knew she'd been rude to Logan, but she knew it'd be better to distance herself from the team or she'd be sucked into their world and become vulnerable to hers.

Her footsteps echoed in the empty halls as she turned towards the gym. Once she reached the gym, she entered and went to find the boxing gloves Logan had given her. She found the punching bag and began a routine taught to her by Wyatt. He'd always said it was his aunt Phoebe's favorite and helped her relieve stress.

She was so engrossed in her task that she didn't hear anyone enter behind her.

"Ice," Logan grunted from behind her. Taylor jumped in surprise and orbed by accident. When she reappeared she turned to Logan and glared at him.

"Don't do that!" she ordered a grinning Logan. He shrugged.

"I like that trick you do with the lights, kid," he grunted again. He then sobered. "What was that about back there?" Taylor shrugged and turned away.

"Back where?" she asked. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Look, I understand that you think this is something only you can do, but Xavier and the others just want to help." Taylor laughed mockingly as she faced Logan.

"Oh sure," she said. "Two grieving lovesick men, a wheelchair bound professor, a couple who fall apart during a demon attack, a blue dude, and a weather witch who senses empathy is her calling. Yeah, we've got one hell of a team here." She moved to turn away again, but Logan grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"You're not getting off that easy," he growled. "So drop the damn act. I had the same attitude when I first got here and I'll be the first to admit that Xavier's team screwed things up a lot around me, but-"

"But now that you live here you know different. Blah, blah, blah," Taylor deadpanned. "Look, I appreciate the heart to heart, but what I said in the office stands. I don't think it's safe to include you in my war. That's why I'm leaving."

* * *

"Xavier," Scott breathed once Logan had left in search of Taylor. "That girl…she's not reliable."

"What are you talking about?" Rogue asked. "She saved mah life and Bobby's too." Scott nodded.

"I understand that," Scott conceded. "But she's had more personalities appear here than a schizophrenic. She's not safe to have in the school."

"So what would you have me do, Scott?" Xavier asked not unkindly. "Would you have me put someone, who you believe to be potentially dangerous, out on the street?" Scott looked stricken.

"No, I…I just don't know about her, that's all."

"She's not a bad influence if that's what you're thinking," Bobby moaned from his position on the couch. Xavier wheeled over to Bobby's exhausted form.

"Bobby," Xavier said. "I want to know everything that happened. Will you allow me to read your mind?" Bobby nodded somewhat slowly. Xavier placed his hands on either side of Bobby's head and concentrated. He soon fell back, exhausted.

"What did you see?" Storm asked.

"Taylor," Xavier breathed. "She appeared as Bobby was possessed by some creature. She sent Rogue home, out of harms way and then she and Bobby fought. Bobby was possessed so he had powers we could not imagine. He was able to create and throw a fireball at Taylor. She froze time before it hit her." Xavier swallowed, all the while breathing deeply.

"Bobby fought through the freeze and Taylor froze him again. She began to chant a spell. Bobby was released from the large dark cloud and it disappeared. Taylor then brought Bobby home."

"So she saved his life," Nightcrawler asked looking pointedly at Scott who had the good grace to look embarrassed. Xavier nodded.

"Yes."

"Xavier!" Logan shouted as he entered the room. Xavier shook his head, it never stopped.

"Yes, Logan?"

"Taylor's leaving."


	8. Deal

**Divine Source  
**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men or Charmed in any way, shape, or form. I own only the plot.

**AN:** Constructive criticism welcomed, but please if you don't like the story just do what other people do and don't read it. Or let me know, in a non-rude way, that you didn't like the story. I wanted to write a story using the characters from the X-men movie, but I wanted to add my own sort of character. Hopefully it turned out well.

**Chapter 8**

"Taylor," Professor Xavier urged ten minutes after the young girl had entered his office. "Think about what you're doing."

"I have," Taylor replied honestly. "I knew on the plane that I shouldn't have come here, but it was the easiest escape I had at the moment. Look, if I stay here, what you go through with this Magneto dude will seem like child's play. My evil makes Magneto look like a bully on the playground." The Professor shook his head.

"We can help you."

"You have. In more ways than you know, but right now, you need to be concentrating on why Kurt's going to die." Logan stepped forward.

"Ice," he grunted. "I'll make you a deal." Taylor raised an eyebrow. Couldn't hurt, right?

"Shoot."

"You give us another chance to deal with what you face and we'll do the same. If we fail to help you, then you do whatever you want." Scott opened his mouth to object but was interrupted by Taylor.

"Deal," she said calmly. "But I'm warning you. Demons, Warlocks, Wizards…whatever weird mutant powers you've dealt with. They don't have shit on them."

* * *

"This is a what?" Scott asked as he turned his red tinted shades onto _The Book of Shadows_. He had volunteered to walk Taylor back to her room, hoping to learn more about the young girl. He turned his face up at the picture she showed him.

"This is Belthazar. He was married to Wyatt's aunt Phoebe, but, to make a long story short, he died later on because he couldn't stay good," Taylor said nonchalantly. She could see an eyebrow rise over Scott's glasses and she resisted the urge to laugh.

She reached over towards the book and began to flip through the book showing Scott different demons and explaining things about them.

"Wow," he breathed in disbelief. He turned to Taylor. "Why do you do this?" Taylor raised an eyebrow also.

"Why do you?"

"Because if I don't, who will?" Scott asked as though it was natural. Taylor smiled.

"Exactly."

* * *

Professor Xavier closed his eyes as he placed Cerebro's helmet on his head. He began to link his telepathy with every mutant on the planet. He traveled through space and noticed a small flicker of power at Alkali Lake. He frowned slightly. It was impossible, wasn't it?

He dove deeper and before long he found his answer. A smile made it's way across his face as the familiar psyche washed over him. He'd found what he was looking for.

* * *

The X-men assembled quickly with their newest recruits Rogue and Bobby. Taylor stood in the background, it seemed she was still not prepared to join the team completely. She held back.

"Okay, Professor," Logan said lowly. "I'm here in this tight-ass, leather suit with no where to go, so what's up?"

"Logan," the Professor sighed with a slight smile. "I must insist that you refrain from using such language."

"Hell, Ice did it and she's still here." Taylor grinned from her corner.

"Very well," the Professor sighed again. "I need you all to return to Alkali Lake."

"What?"

"Charles, you cannot be serious," Storm said striding forward. She bent forward to whisper in his ear. "They are not ready to return there." The Professor shook his head and waved away her words.

"There may be something of great importance there," he said aloud to the others. "I have reason to believe that Jean is still alive."


	9. Worth It

**Divine Source**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men or Charmed in any way, shape, or form. I own only the plot.

**AN:** Constructive criticism welcomed, but please if you don't like the story just don't read it. Or let me know, in a non-rude way, that you didn't like the story.  
**Chapter 9**

"It's freakin' freezing out here!" Taylor seethed once she'd left the safety of the plane. "Whoever this chick is, she'd better be worth frost bite or I will, personally, see to it that she never makes it back to the jet." Logan shook his head in amusement. They'd left both Bobby and Rogue behind. Unhappy about it as they were, the couple had been too shaken up to travel after their encounter with a real live demon.

"She is, Ice," he said gruffly as he looked around his surroundings. He sniffed the cool air hoping to get a whiff of Jean, but got nothing but the scent of his comrades. Taylor shook her head and continued to walk. She was a bit uncomfortable seeing as how they'd convinced her to dawn an X-suit. The leather part was really cool and she admitted that. But the moving part was a bitch and it was really formfitting. Something Logan had pointed out with a roguish grin.

She glanced around the snowy mountains for the first time and took in their beauty. She'd never seen anything like it. She turned away from them and looked towards a forest of trees ahead of her and felt herself losing her breath as she had a flashback. This was where it would happen.

* * *

Flashback…………

_"Kurt's going to be hurt!"_

_...She saw Nightcrawler performing some of the amazing agility tricks he'd told her about, but he wasn't doing them for show. He was fighting something, someone…_

_"He's going to be attacked by some guy, but I don't know who. I don't think he was alone because I saw the X-jet. It was very cold, there was a forest, lots of water, and I saw mountains in the background."_

_...She saw a forest and lots of water. There was ice and it was very cold, but she stopped thinking about it once she saw a dagger hit Nightcrawler in the chest..._

_"Magneto."_

* * *

"No," she breathed once she could speak again. She whipped around looking for the others. However, the only person she could see was Cyclops. She ran over to him as fast as she could.

"Ice?" he asked worriedly, adopting the name Wolverine called her by. "What's wrong? What did you see?"

"We have to get Kurt out of here," she said frantically. "Now!" Logan, who hadn't been too far away, appeared suddenly. He had smelled her fear.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking between Cyclops and Ice as though it were Cyclops' fault.

"This is where it is supposed to happen," Ice told them unhappily. "This is where Kurt gets hurt and if we don't do something, it _will_ happen." Cyclops looked to Wolverine sadly.

"We can't," he said brokenly to the other man. "We can't leave her." At Wolverine's slow nod, Taylor lost it.

"You son of a bitch!" she shouted angrily at the two of them.

"Wolverine," Cyclops said warningly looking to the other man.

"I'm not channeling him, you bastard! I'm channeling me! How could you sacrifice Kurt!" she shouted shoving him angrily. Storm came towards them with Nightcrawler in tow.

"What is going on here?" she asked looking between the three of them.

"These dumbass, sons of bitches want to sacrifice Kurt for someone I haven't even met!" Storm looked to the two men.

"We do not!" Cyclops said. "We'll send Kurt back to the jet and he'll wait for us there."

"That's nowhere near as safe as leaving this place! I cannot sit by and watch you condemn someone to death!" she shouted. "No matter how much you love this woman."

"You know nothing about that!" he shouted back, finally losing his temper.

"I do!" she responded with just as much passion. "Because I can feel it!" she put her hand to her heart. "In here. I can feel every ounce of pain and suffering you have, as well as everyone around me right now, and I know how you feel. These aren't even my emotions and I feel them and I deal with them. Right now, I'm carrying your love for this woman and I'm making a choice that I _know_ is for the better," she said moving away from Cyclops and towards Kurt.

"I'm taking him home," she told them resolutely grabbing Kurt's arm and orbing away.


	10. Why Couldn't He Hate U?

**Divine Source**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men or Charmed in any way, shape, or form. I own only the plot.

**AN:** Constructive criticism welcomed, but please if you don't like the story just don't read it. Or let me know, in a non-rude way, that you didn't like the story.  
**Chapter 10**

Taylor and Kurt appeared inside of Professor Xavier's office a few moments later. Kurt pulled away from Taylor and made his way towards a chair, a little shaken up.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Taylor said softly. "I just lost my temper. I'll take you back if you want." Kurt shook his head as he sat down.

"No," he responded. "I am thankful. If you believe I am safest here, then this is where I will stay." He smiled weakly. "I trust you, but please never do the thing with the lights to me again. I don't feel so good." He leaned his head back. "I'll just rest here for a while." Taylor smiled.

"I'll go tell the professor you're here," she said orbing away again.

* * *

Seconds later, she appeared in the main hall, right outside the living room. The professor was speaking with someone. She couldn't tell who it was, though.

"Sir, I must insist that you leave your name," Xavier was saying. "I'm sure that if Taylor wishes to speak with you, she'll give you a call."

"No," the man said. "Don't worry about it. I'll just leave." Taylor decided to make her presence known and walked into the living room.

"Professor," she nodded politely at both men. "I see we have a visitor. I just came to tell you that Kurt is in your office. He needs to talk to you."

"How?"

"I brought him home," Taylor said raising one eyebrow. Xavier nodded.

"I'll go and see about him. Taylor, this young man is here for you." Taylor nodded and the professor left the room a bit reluctantly.

"Can I help you?" she asked when the professor had gone. She took in the man's appearance. He looked to be about thirty, he shoulder length black hair, and blue eyes. He reminded Taylor of someone she'd seen in a photo once, but she couldn't remember his name.

"Taylor Halliwell?" he asked her.

"Yes."

"I'm Chris. Chris Halliwell. I'm Wyatt's brother." Taylor felt her legs give out and she collapsed into a chair.

"How? You left," she managed to choke out after a few moments. "You left a long time ago and you never even told him where you went!" She stood angrily and walked over to him. She stared into his face, searching for something. Then, without warning, she raised her hand and slapped him. "He was worried. He didn't know what to do. You blocked your signal from him. There was no way to find you, you son of a bitch! You just left him!" She slapped him again. "Leave!" Taylor turned on her booted heel to leave, but was stopped by Chris's hand on her shoulder.

"Wait," he said quietly. "I want to explain."

"You can't explain," Taylor said turning to face him. She was crying now and she couldn't stop. Everything Wyatt had ever told her about his little brother was coming back. She began shouting as her anger and grief returned. "You can't explain to me how you could leave Wyatt to fight demons all alone. How you could-how you could just disappear and let him die. I _watched_ him die! _I_ was there! Where in the _fuck_ were _you_?" She pushed him. Chris shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't handle it. I didn't think I could be as good as Wyatt. He was stronger, more powerful, and more determined. I was a coward and I'm so sorry." Taylor shook her head.

"You want to know something?" she asked him wiping at the tears that stained her face. "He never forgot about you. He always told me that one day, I'd meet his little brother and that I'd just love you. Well, I hate you. I hate you because I think this is your fault. But you know what? Wyatt didn't hate you at all and I don't think I'll ever understand that." Taylor began crying again as Chris looked on sadly.

"How could you just leave him?" she sobbed. "Why couldn't he hate you?"


	11. Wyatt Did What?

**Divine Source**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men or Charmed in any way, shape, or form. I own only the plot.

**AN:** Constructive criticism welcomed, but please if you don't like the story just don't read it. Or let me know, in a non-rude way, that you didn't like the story.  
**Chapter 11**

Chris stared down at Taylor with guilt all over his face. He couldn't answer her question and he wished to god that he could. He knew there was no excuse for what he'd done and showing up here was his way of punishing himself. He blamed himself for Wyatt's death and he now knew that Taylor did too. He'd found her through the neighbors of the old Halliwell manor. It lay abandoned and locked up.

Darrell, the old man who'd helped his mom and aunts so many times through his connections, kept the house in top shape. Taylor hadn't been allowed to stay there since she was only a minor and Darrell's connections hadn't gotten him anywhere in helping her. She'd gone off to a foster home and Darrell had regular contact with her up until she'd disappeared.

Then, a few days before Chris had returned to find his brother, Darrell had gotten a call from Professor Xavier. He'd wished to let Darrell know that Taylor was safe at his institute.

So that was how Chris found her. He'd returned; finally ready to face his brother and their destiny, only to find that his brother was dead and that the house was empty. Out of desperation, he'd gone to Darrell and learned everything that had happened in his absence. Darrell, he could tell, was upset with him but also happy to see that he was alive and well.

Chris didn't know why, but he felt the need to find Taylor and talk to her. Get to know her the way he would have if he'd been there when Wyatt was alive. He asked for her address and Darrell gave it to him. Chris shook his head. He knew the location. It was a school for mutants. He hadn't been there since he was four, though.

So when he showed up Xavier hadn't recognized him, which served Chris well because he'd lost his nerve as soon as the door opened. He'd asked for Taylor but Xavier said she'd gone out of town. Chris had sighed inwardly and made to leave when Xavier began insisting he leave his name and a message. Chris was about to tell him not to worry about it when a beautiful, black girl with short hair and a suspicious gaze walked into the room.

It had all fallen apart from there. Apparently Wyatt had hidden nothing from her. She knew everything. She knew about demons, warlocks, everything. She'd punched holes into him with every word she spoke and he didn't respond because he knew he deserved it.

"Why are you here," Taylor managed in a hoarse whisper that shocked Chris out of his thoughts. "What do you want from me?"

"I want to apologize," Chris admitted shakily. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"It's a little late for apologies, don't you think?" Taylor snapped. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. She turned to leave the room when the professor wheeled in on his wheelchair. He looked worried.

"Professor?" Taylor started at his expression.

"Get back to Alkali Lake," he ordered tensely. "They're under attack. They need your help." Taylor nodded before turning to Chris.

"Stay away from me," she ordered. With that said, she orbed out of the room, leaving a shocked Chris in her wake. Without a word to Xavier, the young man orbed after her.

* * *

Taylor arrived at Alkali Lake just as the battle was heating up. She sighed to herself when Chris orbed in behind her. 

"Why didn't you tell me you could orb?" he demanded angrily. She ignored him and surveyed the scene.

A redheaded woman that she didn't know, lay against a tree with Cyclops by her side for protection as she was unconscious. Storm was fighting alongside Wolverine, but they both seemed to be losing out to a guy with Pyrotechnics, a naked blue chick, and an old superman with a helmet.

"Just great," Taylor muttered to herself. She stared back at Chris with an annoyed glare. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?" She orbed again, this time she orbed right in the middle of the fight. Her sudden appearance stunned both sides, but Storm and Wolverine were used to it and got over it quicker.

"Ice," Wolverine growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping," Taylor responded cheerfully with a light smile. She saw the guy with the fire grinning stupidly at her. He made a large image of her in fire. Taylor smiled.

"That would be so sweet if you weren't evil," she responded. "Fire!" she called orbing his flames to her so that she could throw them at the blue woman who'd just launched herself at Storm.

The pyrotech stared in stunned silence as the flames badly burned Mystiques blue skin. She hadn't had time to move from the fires' path. Pyro looked to Magneto who was not in the least amused by this display.

"Look," Taylor said sinisterly. "You leave and no more harm will come to anyone." She looked over to Mystique who was writhing in pain as Magneto made his way over to her. "I should think that's a good enough example of what will happen if you don't." She smiled as she waved her hands over them.

"**_Send them back from whence they came, remind them slowly of their shame, send them home to their own spaces, so I don't have to see their faces._**" With a bright light, Magneto and his two allies were gone back to their base.

"Did you just cast a spell to send them back to their home?" Chris asked her. Taylor sighed loudly. She hadn't noticed that he'd orbed down behind her. She turned to look at him and was suddenly struck by the resemblance he had to his brother. Even though his hair was dark, his face was amazingly like Wyatt's.

"Yes," she answered.

"Off the top of your head?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how much trouble you could cause for what you just did? The Elders will go nuts."

"Screw them," Taylor said simply. "They never gave a shit about Wyatt, or me for that matter." Chris frowned.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "Don't you have a whitelighter?"

"No. They never understood why Wyatt gave his powers to me and they deemed me irresponsible and unworthy of them. Since then, they've been trying to figure out how to get Wyatt's powers from me without my consent."

"Whoa, whoa. Wait. Did you just say Wyatt gave you his powers?"

"Right before he died. I think he knew what was going to happen and he let it happen anyway. Damn boy had this thing about destiny. Personally, I could care less about it." Taylor looked over Chris' shoulder to where the others had gathered around the redhead. They picked her up gently and headed towards the jet. Taylor brushed past Chris to follow the X-men when Chris stopped her.

"Let me be your whitelighter."


	12. Damn Hormones part I

**Divine Source**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men or Charmed in any way, shape, or form. I own only the plot.

**AN:** Constructive criticism welcomed, but please if you don't like the story just don't read it. Or let me know, in a non-rude way, that you didn't like the story.  
**Chapter 12**

"You want to be her what?" Logan growled at Chris. They were all on the jet on their way back to Xavier's. Chris and Taylor had explained things to them, about Chris' disappearance and reappearance. Logan had been with them up until Taylor said something about a whitelighter.

"Her whitelighter," Chris responded not in the least deterred by Logan's attitude towards him.

"What the hell is that?"

"I'd basically be her guardian angel," Chris admitted. Logan glanced him over before turning to Taylor.

"I don't like it," he told her. "I don't trust him."

"He's Wyatt's brother," Taylor said as though it explained everything.

"Yeah and look what happened to him. I'm sorry," Logan apologized once he saw Taylor's face crumple. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Yes, you did." Taylor turned away from Logan to calm herself.

"So what do you think?" Chris asked after a few moments. Taylor looked to him.

"I think you're crazy. I'll think about it, but only because I loved Wyatt." Chris nodded and Taylor turned to Cyclops who was staring adoringly (or at least he would have been if his visor wasn't blocking his eyes), at the unconscious redhead he held in his arms.

"So is this who we were looking for?" she asked him. He nodded and Taylor smiled. She could feel his happiness at having this woman back. She meant the world to him. She reached out to Logan's emotions and was surprised to find them different. Oh, he was happy to have the woman back, but the intense feeling of love was gone. He didn't feel for her like that anymore.

Taylor sighed. She wondered who this woman was and what had happened, but she thought it best not to ask. She couldn't chance setting off any strong emotions while she was so tired. She wouldn't be able to fight her powers.

* * *

The next morning Taylor woke and looked up at the ceiling as she tried to remember what had happened the day before. She winced as she remembered Chris' arrival. How would she answer his question? She didn't know yet. On one hand, having someone who knew more about demons than she did seemed helpful, but on the other how did she know he wouldn't pull another disappearing act?

* * *

Logan walked quietly into Jean's hospital room at the institute and wasn't surprised to see that Scott was already there by her side. "How is she?" Logan asked walking up to Scott. The younger man held back a scathing remark.

"Unconscious. The professor doesn't know when she'll wake up." He sounded so depressed that even Logan took pity on him.

"But she _will_ wake up, Scooter. Don't forget that." Logan stared into Scott's face a moment before turning and leaving. He went to find Taylor, he needed a good fight.

He found her and that Chris guy sitting in the kitchen looking through her witchy _Book of Shadows_ thing. He almost growled loudly when he saw how cozy the two were, but stopped himself. He couldn't behave this way about her. He didn't even know her. Logan turned with a huff and went to workout alone. Damn hormones.

* * *

"So you just banished the Woogy?" Chris asked disbelievingly. "I can't believe he escaped again. We'll have to come up with something that will permanently stop him from returning."

"I agree, but what? All anyone has come up with is the Halliwell spell."

"I don't know, I have to think on it. Maybe if we used a potion…" Chris trailed off as he stared into Taylor's hazel eyes. He found himself feeling as though he were drowning and pulled away, knowing the danger.

"Maybe," Taylor agreed not noticing Chris' change in behavior. She flipped the page in the book. "Oh great!" Taylor said as she felt the pull of a vision. Chris' head snapped towards her and he placed his hand on hers to tap into her vision.

* * *

There was a large blob. It oozed in all the wrong places. Without warning it took the shape of Taylor and then Chris before moving out into the world.

* * *

Taylor gasped as she was brought back to reality carrying Chris with her. She looked over at him in disbelief.

"Did you just jump in on my vision?"

"Yes," he responded without apology.

"Then did you see what I saw?"

"Yes."

"Good, so I'm not losing it. What was that thing?" Chris shrugged before looking back at the book and noticing Taylor's hand was touching a page. He flipped it over.

"An _Image Changer_," he said once he'd gotten a good look at the picture. Taylor glanced at it and nodded.

"It's an _Image Changer_ alright. But how do we stop it?"

"It doesn't say," Chris responded as his eyes raked over the book. He stopped and looked over at Taylor with a smile.

"What?" she asked clearly agitated.

"You said we. Does this mean you want me to be your whitelighter?"

"One thing at a time, man. Now, back to the _Changer_."

"Right. Well, we can write a spell to make it show it's true form, and then a spell to vanquish it so that we don't vanquish an innocent."

"Okay, that'll work, but how are we going to find it." Chris shook his head with a small smile.

"You really should let me be your whitelighter. Come on, don't tell me you've never heard of scrying."

"Oh, right." Taylor jumped up. "You get started on that spell and I'll be right back."

Taylor ran down that hall, passing the workout room as she did so. She saw Logan inside, beating the crap out of one of the heavy punching bags.

'Wonder what's got him so worked up,' Taylor thought. Momentarily distracted, she entered silently. With a small smile she crept up on him and tapped him on the shoulder before orbing as he swung around and, on instinct, drew his claws. Logan stared at the empty space for a second, confused, before light laughter graced his ears. He sniffed the air before relaxing. It was just Taylor.

"Jesus, Ice," he said turning to face her. "Warn me before you do that again."

"Where's the fun in that? What's got you so worked up?" Taylor asked. "Before I came in here to cheer you up you were killing that bag." She pointed.

"Don't want to talk about it, kid."

"What did I tell you about that?"

"Would you get off my back!" Logan shouted suddenly angry. He didn't understand it, but the look on Taylor's face showed that she might.

"Fine," she said shortly.

"Kid," Logan called out as she brushed past him and out of the room. "Ice, wait! Damn."


	13. Damn Hormones part II

**Divine Source**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men or Charmed in any way, shape, or form. I own only the plot.

**AN:** Constructive criticism welcomed, but please if you don't like the story just don't read it. Or let me know, in a non-rude way, that you didn't like the story.  
**Chapter 13**

Taylor stomped up to her room nosily to grab her scrying tools. She barged in and was immediately sorry for doing so when she saw Rogue and Bobby lying on Rogue's bed.

"Oh my god!" Taylor said averting her eyes immediately. "I am _so_ sorry. I just needed my scrying tools." Rogue laughed as she and Bobby sat up.

"Taylor, it's okay. We're not doing anything. We were just lying down." Taylor nodded and entered the room. Still averting her eyes from Rogue's side of the room, she gathered her tools and moved to leave.

"Uh, carry on," she said nervously with a salute as she turned and left the room.

Rogue watched all of this with amusement. She turned to Bobby to see him staring at the door with a smile. His shoulders were shaking and he was barely holding back his laughter.

"I think she's warming up to us," he laughed when he couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

Taylor headed back to the kitchen, passing the workout room as she did so. Logan was in still in there. When she looked to see what he was doing, she saw that he was using the punching bag again. This time he seemed more fierce as he beat out his frustration. He'd taken his shirt off and his sweat shined on his defined body.

Taylor realized what she was thinking and her eyes widened. '_Gotta go_,' she thought turning and practically running away from the room. '_I'm not talking to him anyway._'

* * *

"Here," Taylor breathed once she reached the kitchen. She placed her tools on the table and looked over to Chris, who was biting a pencil and staring at the small writing pad he held in his hands. "What have you got so far?" Chris turned the paper over to Taylor. She glanced at it once and turned disbelieving eyes onto Chris.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked him. "One line?"

"Hey, it's harder than it looks!" he said defensively. He grabbed the pad back and Taylor spread her tools across the table and began scrying.

"Look," she told him. "Just work on the vanquishing spell and I'll write a revealing spell." When she got no answer she assumed he was doing what she asked. Within the next few moments the scratch of pencil on paper was all that was heard.

Without warning, the scrying crystal dropped on the map. This surprised Taylor because, from experience, scrying usually took a bit longer.

"Hey," she called to Chris. "Found him."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Chris asked Taylor. "I mean, shouldn't you have told one of your friends at the institute where you were going?" It was past midnight. He and Taylor had tracked the demon to a large alley behind central park.

"Why? So that they'd ask to come with? No way, man. They may be mutants, but there's no way they can deal with demons. _I_ can hardly deal with demons." Chris didn't answer.

The two crept along in silence, looking for anything that resembled the demon they were searching for. Suddenly movement caught Taylor's eye.

"Over there!" she hissed. Chris nodded and headed towards the source of movement. A large dumpster hid what had caused the movement and Chris moved towards it.

"Chris," Taylor whispered. "Chris!"

"What?" Chris asked irritably turning towards Taylor. Without warning the demon sprung out from behind the dumpster. He looked like a normal human. He was dressed in a suit and could pass for a banker. He headed towards Taylor and, with wide eyes; she threw her hands up to freeze him. He stopped, only a few feet from her and she turned and ran over to Chris.

"Chris, where's the vanquishing spell?"

"You don't wanna cast the reveal first?" he asked her confused.

"Chris, does he _look_ like and innocent?" Chris tapped Taylor on the arm. "What?"

"He's not frozen anymore."

"What?" Taylor turned around to see the demon moving slowly towards them. She raised her hands to freeze him again. It didn't work. "Uh oh. Chris, the spell! Give me the spell!" Chris fumbled in his pocket as the demon got closer and closer.

"Here!" Chris said as he pulled it out of his pocket. The demon noticed this and raised his hand, freezing Chris.

"Hey, that's my power!" Taylor shouted indignantly. She raised her hands to try and blow him up, but thought better of it. The _Image Changer_ certainly did more than steal the way you look. Apparently, he stole powers too. '_Wait_,' Taylor thought. '_My powers._'

"Alright," Taylor said as the demon came closer. "How about a spell?"

"**Stupid witch**," the demon said darkly. His human features had twisted. He no longer passed for a mortal as he reverted to his great large blob of a self. "**Your powers will not affect me for long.**" Taylor smiled.

"Wanna bet? **_Freeze the time in this space. Reduce it to its slowest pace. Freeze the time in this space, and do it with the greatest haste._**" The demon's oozing body stayed where it was as it froze yet again, and Taylor was sure that this time it would stay that way. She turned to the frozen Chris and glanced at the spell in his hands.

"Okay," she sighed. "Let's see what I can do. **_Changing forms as time goes by, your blob of nothing refuses to die. I send your oozing fest to hell, as death takes you with this spell._**" As Taylor finished the last line of the spell the _Changer_ unfroze and fire surrounded him as he was vanquished. Once he'd disappeared Chris unfroze.

"Hur-ry," he said slowly as he realized the demon was gone. "What happened?"

"I'll explain when we get home," Taylor said airily. "By the way, good spell. Worked like a charm. You know, after he froze you and everything." Chris blinked.

"He froze me?" he shouted.

* * *

"What do you mean he froze me?" Chris repeated for the hundredth time that morning as he and Taylor orbed into the kitchen.

"Will you keep it down?" she whispered. "I'm sure everyone else is asleep. They've had a long day around here with the redhead, Kurt's death slash not death, and you and me." Chris looked at Taylor with empty eyes.

"What?" he asked. "Who died, but then didn't die? What's going on in this house?" Taylor sighed.

"Dude, it's like four o'clock in the morning. Let me sleep and I'll explain everything I know when I get up." Chris opened his mouth to say more but Taylor raised a hand to stop him. "Do you _want_ me to freeze you?"

"You can't freeze me. I'm a good witch."

"Yeah, but I can blow you up. Go to bed, man." Chris grinned at Taylor.

"Alright, but you're going to have to get use to this late night stuff. My parents and aunts did it all the time."

"Do I look like your mother? Do I look like your aunts?" Chris looked Taylor over in a way that suggested that he didn't see her as one of the family.

"Shut up," she said before he could even comment. "Don't say a thing." Chris chuckled. Chris turned to leave. "Wait, Chris."

"Yeah?"

"How is it that the demon froze you with my powers, but not me?"

"Well, once he got them he could've frozen anyone, but I think that he didn't freeze you because he wanted to kill you first."

"Well, why not just freeze me?"

"The challenge of live bait," Chris said honestly. "You're being targeted." He said this with a sudden understanding. "Go to bed," he told Taylor. "We'll talk about it later." Taylor nodded silently and watched as Chris left the kitchen. Not even a minute later, Logan entered through the same way.

He didn't seem surprised to see Taylor. Instead, he looked relieved.

"Where have you been?" he asked quietly. He walked over to the fridge and got a cola.

"What's it matter?" Taylor returned his question with one of her own. She was still mad at him about earlier. She could understand his wanting to be left alone, but he didn't have to yell at her like that.

"It matters a lot, okay? So what happened?"

"I had to vanquish a demon," Taylor said dryly. "No biggie." Logan almost choked on his cola.

"Dammit, Ice!" he growled. "What have I told you about that? Why didn't you come and get me? Or even Scooter for that matter?"

"I had Chris." Logan's face twisted.

"Oh, right. He's been such a marvelous help in the past!" Taylor's face crumpled.

"Shut up," she said quietly, but Logan continued like he hadn't heard.

"He left Wyatt, Taylor! What makes you think he won't do the same to you? What if you two are out fighting demons and he takes off?"

"Shut up," Taylor repeated.

"He's no good! He let his own brother die!" Logan continued completely oblivious to what he was saying let alone Taylor. All he knew was that he couldn't protect her without powers like hers and it was driving him nuts. He had to show her that Chris was no good. Somehow he had to show her that he wasn't the one to trust.

"Shut up!" Taylor shouted. Logan fell silent as he finally looked at Taylor. I mean he really looked and what he saw shocked him. She was crying. She was pissed, but she was crying and it was his fault. He didn't know how to deal with that.

"Taylor," he whispered sadly. "Ice, I'm sorry. I just- I want to protect you, okay? I want to protect you, but I don't know how I'm going to fight your demons when you won't let me."

"I don't need your help," Taylor told him shakily. "I don't need anyone's help. You're right, Logan. I don't need to trust Chris." She looked Logan in his eyes. "I don't need to trust you either." She brushed past him and left the kitchen.

Logan watched her go and growled as he ran his fingers through his hair. Frustration. That was what he was feeling. It had been a long time since he'd felt it, but here it was. He was frustrated at himself for saying the wrong things, at Taylor for not knowing what he was trying to say, and at Chris because it was all his fault. Everything, from now on, is Chris' fault, Logan decided.

"How am I going to protect you, if you won't let me?" he whispered after Taylor. He sighed. Damn hormones.


	14. Thanks 2

Hey this is for chapter 13 of Divine Source. I'd like to thank **KuramasGirl123** for submitting the spell used to freeze time in this chapter. Also for the one she sent afterwards. I meant to thank her in the AN in chpt. 13, but it completely slipped my mind. I swear my attention span is like three seconds long. I'm even forgetting why I'm writing this.

Oh well, next chpt. is coming up soon!

P.S.

If anyone has any spells that are good, send them and I'll see if I can work them in.


	15. Where R U?

**Divine Source**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men or Charmed in any way, shape, or form. I own only the plot.

**AN:** Constructive criticism welcomed, but please if you don't like the story just don't read it. Or let me know, in a non-rude way, that you didn't like the story.  
**Chapter 14**

"Taylor," Chris called worriedly. "Taylor, come on. You've got to come out of there sometime." Taylor had been in her room for two days. No one had seen her, other than her roommate, and she talked to no one. Chris was getting worried and Logan was getting more irritable. Even Scott, who spent most of his time waiting for Jean's recovery, was beginning to worry.

"Taylor," Chris tried again. Losing his patience, he gave an irritated sigh. "Look, if you don't come out of there, then I'm coming in!" When he got no response, Chris frowned irritably and orbed inside of Taylor's room.

* * *

"Professor!" Chris panted orbing into Xavier's office. He ignored Logan, who was standing the far right corner of the room, and headed straight for the professor. "Taylor's missing." Xavier frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"Taylor's missing. She's not in her room and her things are gone." Xavier looked sharply to Logan who was striding over to the desk.

"What are you talking about? Her scent is all over that hall." Chris shook his head.

"Then she just left. Look, all I know is that she's not in her room and all of her things are gone. Rogue said she spoke to her this morning so she must have just left." Logan nodded.

"She couldn't have gotten far," he said to Xavier breathlessly. Chris laughed mirthlessly.

"Yes she could," he contradicted. "She can orb." Logan paled and the professor moved his wheelchair from behind his desk.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked.

"To Cerebro," Xavier answered. "It found her once before, it'll find her this time." Chris shook his head.

"She'll have already found a way to block it. The only way I can think to find her would be to track her or summon her."

"Summon her?" Logan asked skeptically. "Can you do that?"

"I don't know. She might be too powerful for me, but I can try."

* * *

Taylor trudged through the heavy snow in the thick boots she's bought from the village she'd just passed. She'd run away from the institute hours before. She'd long since blocked Cerebro with her magic so that it couldn't track her. She was sure Chris didn't know how to track as he wasn't really a whitelighter, so she figured she was safe from him.

Taylor had packed her things after seeing Rogue that morning and orbed out of the institute. Before she knew it, she found herself in Vermont. With her quirky brand of luck, she'd landed right in the middle of a snowstorm. It was thinning out, but she knew she'd have to find shelter soon.

She glanced at the map the woman had given her in the store. There was a cave up ahead. Once there, she could figure out where she was going to go because, right now, she didn't have a clue.

Taylor sighed as she came upon the cave she'd been looking for. As far as she knew, nothing lived inside and she'd have shelter, so she'd be safe. She moved along slowly and made her way inside. Once there, she took off her pack and pulled out a granola bar and water, she was hungry.

"Shit," Taylor said to herself as her teeth clanked against one another involuntarily. "I need a fire." She glanced out of the opening of the cave where the thick snow covered everything, including her footsteps. "No chance of dry wood." She took a deep breath.

"**_To warm my bones so I may fight, make for me an endless light_**," Taylor said before she could think. A healthy fire then emerged right in front of her and warmed the entire cave. Taylor smiled. "Cool. Total misuse of magic, but cool." She sat back against the cave wall and began thinking.

'_What am I going to do?_' she thought. '_I can't go back to the institute. I don't need them any way. I'll be fine on my own. I just know it._' She sighed again and leaned her against the wall. Before long she'd dozed off, all her worries gone.

* * *

"Have you written the spell yet?" Logan asked Chris. The two men were in the living room, working on the searching spell.

Chris inwardly rolled his eyes. Logan had been uncharacteristically worrisome since he'd found out Taylor had left. While Chris had to admit that it was nice to see that Logan cared. He was starting to get annoyed. He was just as worried about Taylor, but he could only work so fast. A spell of this nature would take work. He couldn't just use anything that popped into his head. If he did, they'd end up with any and every witch but Taylor.

"I'm working on it," he told Logan not unkindly. "But this is a complicated spell."

"What about that scrying thing? That would work, right?" He seemed desperate.

"Well," Chris said thoughtfully. "I'd need something of hers to make it work and, even then, I believe that she'd have blocked it. I told you, she's powerful." Logan nodded, although Chris could tell that he was unhappy with the answer. Chris sighed again as the knot that had formed in his stomach grew. It had begun once he'd learned Taylor was missing, but he couldn't make it go away. It just got bigger and bigger.

"Call me if...," Logan trailed off, knowing there was nothing he could do. He just glared at Chris and stalked out of the kitchen. Chris shook his head and went back to writing his spell.

"Where are you?" he whispered to himself.


	16. Orbs

**Divine Source**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men or Charmed in any way, shape, or form. I own only the plot.

**AN:** Constructive criticism welcomed, but please if you don't like the story just don't read it. Or let me know, in a non-rude way, that you didn't like the story.  
**Chapter 15**

Chris slammed down his notebook on the table. It was impossible. There was no way he could write a spell that would pull Taylor back. He just couldn't think. There was so much pressure; the same pressure that had driven him to run. He sighed as he ran his hands over his face. He wasn't going to run again. He couldn't leave Taylor like he'd left Wyatt. He couldn't have her blood on his hands too.

Chris groaned and laid his head on the kitchen table. He was exhausted, but he knew he couldn't rest until he'd found Taylor. Damn Wyatt, giving her the power to orb. Why couldn't he have just left it at astral projection or something?

Suddenly, Chris snapped his head up. Orbing. He hadn't thought about that enough. He could track Taylor through her orbs, like a whitelighter. Like his father would've done.

* * *

Taylor awoke to the sound the fire crackling. It was still good and warm within the cave. The fire she'd created was still blazing merrily in front of her, which seemed to be a good thing because it had begun snowing again. Taylor stood and pulled out two thick blankets and a travel pillow from her pack. If she was going to sleep, she'd be comfortable.

She laid out her first blanket and then the other on top with her pillow. Before lying down, she pulled out four crystals she'd charmed for protection and placed them around herself and her fire. That way if anything came to hurt her, human or otherwise, she'd be safe.

She slipped off into sleep, not noticing the glint of metal in the moonlight as Magneto made his way towards her cave with his mutant flunkies in tow.

* * *

"Professor!" Chris called as he ran into the professor's office. Xavier was sitting behind his desk with his eyes closed. Logan stood in the corner of the room, staring aimlessly out of the window. Scott stood next to him speaking in hushed tones. At Chris' energetic entrance, all three men turned to the panting witch curiously.

"Yes Chris?" Xavier asked softly. Before Chris had come barging in, Xavier had been trying to link with Taylor's mind in hopes of finding her. However, as soon as the young man had burst through the door, Xavier had lost all concentration. It wasn't a lost anyway as Xavier had been nowhere near finding Taylor.

"I think I know how to find Taylor," Chris panted. His eyes roamed anxiously over the faces of Xavier, Logan and Scott.

"How?" Logan walked from his corner to Chris in two steps.

Chris opened his mouth and started to tell Logan that he was seriously invading his personal space, but thought better of it. They had to find Taylor. However, Logan was making him nervous. He was so close that he was breathing Chris' air and Chris felt the need to orb to a different part of the room.

"Um, her orbs." Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Her what?"

"Her orbs," Chris tried again. He looked towards the professor for help. "You know, those white-blue things that appear when she orbs." At the professor's understanding nod Chris continued. "Anyway, I thought that she may not have covered her orbing tracks."

"And this will help us find her?" Scott asked speaking for the first time. Chris nodded.

"If she hasn't blocked her signal, then she'll be easy to find."

* * *

Taylor woke with a start. On instinct she looked outside of her protected circle. She blanched.

"Shit," she whispered. Standing around her were Mystique, Magneto, and Pyro. Pyro winked at her.

"Hi beautiful."


	17. Found

**Divine Source**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men or Charmed in any way, shape, or form. I own only the plot.

**AN:** Constructive criticism welcomed, but please if you don't like the story just don't read it. Or let me know, in a non-rude way, that you didn't like the story.  
**Chapter 16**

Taylor gave Magneto and his comrades an apologetic smile. She sat up inside her circle, grateful for the protection the crystals offered her, and looked around. She was trapped. She looked back to Magneto and the others, with her smile still in place.

"I don't suppose you guys want to forget about what happened at the lake, do you?" she looked to them hopefully. Magneto didn't respond to the smile and neither did Mystique or Pyro. Taylor's smile faded and she took in Mystique's appearance for the first time.

The blue woman was sporting a bad burn on her inner right thigh and right arm. She glared heavily at Taylor, showing that she didn't forgive the young witch for her transgressions.

"Uh, that can be fixed with a little mandrake root," Taylor offered. "Mix it with a pinch of sesame seeds and soy milk and BAM!" the blue woman jumped and Taylor tried not to laugh. "You've got yourself a healing balm." Taylor looked back to Magneto. "What can I do for you?" Magneto smiled.

"You're going to take me to the underworld." Taylor snorted.

"Oh no I'm not," she told him with a short shake of her head. "Why would I want to introduce you to demons?" Magneto smiled as the firelight reflected in his black eyes.

'_Black_,' Taylor thought as her eyes widened. '_That's not Magneto._'

* * *

"What the hell is taking so long?" Logan growled. Scott and the professor were waiting by the window. Storm had been informed and went off to tell the rest of the team. Chris sat in on the couch in Xavier's office with his eyes closed. The younger man had told them that he would need to sense Taylor before her could orb to her. So far an hour had passed and Chris showed no signs of opening his eyes anytime soon.

"Shh!" Chris said urgently, his eyes still closed.

"Well, if she's so damn powerful, why can't you get a lock on her?" Logan hissed.

"It takes time. I have to sort her voice out."

"Sort her voice out?" Scott asked from his spot beside the professor.

"Long story," Chris said shortly. "I'll explain it when she's home safe." Scott nodded and turned back to the professor. Logan sneered and turned his back to Chris. He stalked over to the Professor's desk and leaned against it.

'_I haven't been this worried about anyone in a long time_,' Logan sighed mentally. '_This is a bunch of shit. I can't take this waiting. She's gotta know how worried we are about her._' Logan turned, startled, at the sudden sound of Chris moving. The younger man breathed deeply before snapping his eyes open with intense determination written all over his features.

"I've found her."

"And?" Scott asked stepping closer to Chris.

"She's in trouble. Whatever team you've got, get them together."

* * *

"The Woogy," Taylor whispered breathlessly. The disbelief written so plainly over her features seemed to amuse the Woogy and its new host.

"How did you know?" he asked with a mocking smile. Taylor sensed his amusement and decided to play along.

"Dude, the black eyes were a dead giveaway." The Woogy smiled.

"I'll remember that."

"You should. Now, tell me again why I'm taking you to the underworld?"

"You're going to help me become the next Source." Taylor shook her head, wearing a look of disappointment on her face.

"Now, now," she said in a placating tone. "We all know," she threw a look to Pyro and Mystique. "Okay," she said turning back to Magneto/the Woogy. "We _both_ know that the Source has an exceedingly short lifespan." The Woogy frowned.

"And why is that?"

"Why do you think you silly goose?" Taylor laughed. She stopped abruptly and continued to smile at the Woogy. "Because I keep killing him."


	18. Can U Track Her?

**Divine Source**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men or Charmed in any way, shape, or form. I own only the plot.

**Chapter 17**

The Woogy smiled eerily at Taylor. The witch was lucky that she was contained within her walls created by the crystals. He was surprised that she hadn't tried orbing out yet. He inwardly chuckled; he couldn't wait until she did. She was in for a big surprise.

* * *

Chris ticked off the minutes in his mind as he waited for the X-men to suit up. He sighed. Did anyone really need a costume for this sort of stuff? I mean, his mom never dressed up in leather with a huge C on her chest for Charmed. Let alone a P for Piper. He shook his head. If they didn't hurry, Taylor was going to get hurt.

* * *

Logan grabbed his X-men suit and moved to his locker room to change as quickly as he could. The damn leather suit was a bitch to move in, but it had its perks. The leather was thick enough to stop most bullets and had just been improved to withstand large amounts of heat.

Logan was worried about Taylor and he knew it was natural. The thing was he felt more worried than he should have been. He knew he was developing feelings for the young witch and berated himself for it. One: he couldn't protect her, two: she was too young, and three: she was too much like him. If she didn't anyone to get close to her, then they wouldn't.

Logan sighed, the one thing he'd realized about Taylor was that, in her whole time at the manor, he was the only person she'd come to partially trust. At least, until he'd been an ass and she stopped trusting everyone.

"Holy shit!"

Logan looked up instantly at the sound of Chris' voice. Zipping up the last part of his suit, he ran into the professor's office to see Taylor standing next to Chris.

* * *

Taylor sighed at the Woogy. Did he really think she was going to sit inside the crystals forever? If he did, he was dead wrong. She winked at him as she began orbing.

"See ya!" She had just reached the top of the box, when she was thrown back onto the cave floor violently. The Woogy smiled. Taylor cursed under her breath. Time for plan B.

"Ah, I see you've discovered the improvements that I placed onto your protective box," he chuckled. "You can't get out without me. However," he said lightly placing an arm easily into the box. "I can get in. So you either help me, or you suffer. Which is it?" Taylor glared at the Woogy.

"I'll take suffer for two hundred Stu." The Woogy laughed.

"Very entertaining." Without warning, he stopped smiling and backhanded Taylor. She landed against the shield and tasted blood. "Do as I say or you'll witness something horrible." Taylor sat up and smirked at the Woogy as she licked her newly busted lip.

"What? Are you gonna sing?" The Woogy chuckled again as he shook his head.

"Pyro, do the honors would you?" The maniac with the fire grinned as he nodded and headed out of the cave.

"You know, you might as well go ahead and put me out of my misery," Taylor said lightly. "Because there's no way in…" she gasped as Pyro reentered the cave holding the hand of a child. The Woogy smiled.

"You were saying?"

* * *

"What the hell?" Logan asked. Taylor shushed him.

"Look," she said. I don't have a lot of time okay. I'm trapped. I know you're coming after me but I need you to stay here." Chris frowned.

"Why?" he asked.

"The Woogy is back he's got some kind of grand, master plan. Look, there's something I've got to do and I need you guys to stay here until I'm finished." Logan blinked.

"Okay," he said slowly. "How the hell did you get here?" Taylor sighed.

"Astral projection," she responded. "Now look, I've been able to master projecting without passing out, but he's gonna figure out that I'm only half there ya know. So look, Chris I need you to come up with a really powerful vanquishing spell and potion, got it?" At Chris' hesitant nod, she continued. "Logan, I need you to help Chris as much as you can. When I come back, we're going to have to work fast and I'll need you two most of all." She glanced between the two men warily. "So play nice."

"Be careful," both Logan and Chris said at once. They glared at one another before turning back to Taylor's astral form. She rolled her eyes at them.

"Yeah, yeah," she sighed. "Thanks for the advice mom." She winked at them and disappeared. Logan looked to Chris.

"Does she really think we're going to just wait here for her to come back?" Chris nodded.

"Looks that way."

"We're going to ignore her aren't we?" Chris nodded again with a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Looks that way." Logan looked at the younger man.

"Can you track her?"


	19. I hate U

**Divine Source**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men or Charmed in any way, shape, or form. I own only the plot.

**Chapter 18**

"Are you sure you can do this?" Taylor sat with her legs crossed in front of her and candles lit around the Woogy/Magneto and herself. She opened one eye at Pyro's question. He stood in the mouth of the cave next to Mystique, still holding the hand of the kid. It was a little girl around the age of seven, her parents were sure to be looking for her. Taylor frowned at Pyro.

"Look man, if I screw up, then the kid you're holding oh-so-lovingly in your arms in going to get hurt, right?" Pyro grinned.

"Whatever you say, cutie pie." Taylor's lip curled in disgust.

"The things I do for people I don't even know." She closed her eyes again and after a few more moments of meditating, Taylor released a long breath and looked up. "Give me your hand," she said to the Woogy. He smirked before doing as told. Taylor held back the urge to blow him up and orbed.

* * *

"How long will it take you to find her?" Logan asked Chris as he followed the younger man to the kitchen. Chris shook his head and shrugged his shoulders as they reached the kitchen.

"I don't know. Maybe a couple of minutes, but I can't sense her if she's already down in the underworld." He turned to Logan. "We'll have to go down there ourselves if she doesn't get back before the potion is finished." Logan nodded. "Can you show me where the spices are?" Logan raised an eyebrow at the question but went to the nearest cupboard and opened it. Chris moved towards the cupboard and began pulling out spices.

"Alright. What do I do?" Chris grabbed a few more spices and brought them to down to the kitchen counters before turning to Logan again.

"Where are the pots?" Logan, again, raised an eyebrow before moving towards the sink, reaching under it and pulling out two large pots.

"Look kid, this is not the time for cooking. I'm not even hungry so get crackin' on that spell." Chris shook his head.

"This is for the potion. The Woogy is a vapor and we're going to have to make a potion that's also a vapor." Logan cussed.

"How in the hell are we suppose to fight a vapor?" he shouted. Chris shushed him.

"Calm down," he told Logan unhurriedly as he turned on the stove and placed each pot on a burner. "We'll get him. Don't worry about that, but I need you to hand me my bag out of the living room." Logan glared.

"I hate you, you know," he ground out through his teeth. Chris waved the words away with his hand.

"Yeah, I know. It's alright though," he looked at Logan and raised an eyebrow. "I hate you too." Logan smirked and Chris turned back to the stove. "Good, now that we've got that settled, go get my bag."

* * *

Cyclops returned to the professor's office with the rest of the X-men in tow. When he saw that the room was empty, he frowned and turned to the others to see their expressions mirroring his.

"Where is Chris?" Storm voiced everyone's concern. "And where is Logan?"

"They're downstairs," Professor Xavier explained as he wheeled himself into his office. He moved next to his desk and readjusted himself so that he was facing his team. "I believe they're brewing a potion to destroy a demon." At that last statement, the X-men turned and moved as quickly as they could to the kitchen.

* * *

"Jesus, kid!" Logan exclaimed. He had just brought Chris his bag a few moments before and had been shocked when the young man had begun pulling out all sorts of bottles and jars that held the most disgusting things Logan had ever seen. "This is disgusting. Who does this?" Chris threw Logan a look.

"Taylor does it all the time." Logan made a face and Chris rolled his eyes. "Look man, get over it and hand me the toads' skin."

Taylor allowed the familiar tingle of orbing to take over her and was disappointed when the tingle disappeared as she and the Woogy materialized in the underworld. She quickly dropped his hand and made a face as he smirked at her. She sighed as she looked around.

* * *

It wasn't that glamorous. No wonder demons were always coming to the surface. This place was just depressing. It looked like the inside of a cave. The air was stuffy and stale and there was dim lighting throughout each hall that Taylor could see.

"Alright," Taylor sighed throwing her hands up Vanna White style. She began speaking as though she were the prize announcer on a show. "We're here. Your lovely new home in the middle of 'sunny' nowhere." She walked over to the walls. "Please take notice of the 'walls'. The rough texture is just perfect for me to bash your head in on." She smiled unfeelingly.

"You are quite amusing," the Woogy responded as he took in their surroundings himself. After a few minutes, he turned back to Taylor. "That is why you'll make a most beautiful queen."


	20. Ultimatum

**Divine Source**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men or Charmed in any way, shape, or form. I own only the plot.

**Chapter 19**

Taylor stared at the Woggy in stunned silence for a few seconds before bursting out in hysterical fits of laughter. After a minute, when she noticed that he wasn't laughing with her, she stopped and stared again.

"Oh," she said in awe. "You're serious."

* * *

Chris sighed as he added sesame seeds to the potion. He could feel the other X-men heading towards him and Logan. He didn't bother with telling the other man as he assumed he could smell them. His instincts proved correct when Logan caught his eye and began to open his mouth.

"I already know," Chris said without feeling. "We'll have to inform them, regardless of what Taylor says, I believe they can help us. We'll just have to change the plan a bit." No sooner had Chris said this than the remaining X-men joined him and Logan in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Cyclops asked seriously. Chris smiled as he heard, rather than saw, Logan sigh heavily.

"It's a long story one-eye." Cyclops crossed his arms and Logan caved. "Fine, I'll tell you while the kid finishes the potion."

* * *

The Woogy smiled at Taylor as he responded to her statement. "Yes. Quite serious, actually. You will make a most fitting queen. You're powerful, lovely, and you'll make my life entertaining." Taylor stared disbelievingly at the Woogy.

"You want to marry me because you think I'll be entertaining?" she seethed. "Well that settles it, I'm definitely not marrying you now."

"This is no laughing matter my dear. Should you fail to marry me, then that sweet child will go missing permanently." Taylor smirked.

"I could orb back and have her out of there in a second," she responded. The Woogy laughed tauntingly.

"You'll never find her. I'm managed to place her where no one will find her without my consent. It's one of a number of new powers I've attained since combining my spirit with this body." Taylor frowned. This was exactly what she'd been afraid of. Combining witchcraft with the powers of mutants would never work. She knew the two worlds would clash sooner or later but she'd hoped that she wouldn't be the cause.

"Are we writing our own vows or are we going traditional?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. She hated to do it, but she couldn't let that little girl die. Her whole role in this world was to fight for the greater good.

'_How am I going to tell the guys not to show?_' she asked herself mentally. '_They could get that little girl killed. I'll have to marry him and make sure she's safe before doing anything._' The Woogy smiled down at Taylor.

"Come with me my dear," he said holding out his arm. Taylor took it without hesitation. "We have the rest of our lives to plan."

* * *

"Okay so this Woogy thing, the one that attacked Bobby and Rogue, is back?" Cyclops asked rubbing his temples the best he could through his visor.

"Exactly," Logan told him with a curt nod. As he said the next part, he gestured to Chris and himself. "Chris and I are going to go help her, but we figured you guys could help us." Cyclops gave a wry smile.

"Gee, thanks for the consideration." Logan growled and stepped forward as his claws unsheathed themselves..

"Look, one-eye, if it weren't for the fact that Taylor needs our help I would slash you in two." Cyclops stepped forward allowing his actions to test Logan's warning. Chris sighed as he raised his hands and used his powers to hold both men from getting any closer to each other.

"Stop it!" Chris boomed at the two. Once he was sure that they were too startled by his outburst to move, he relinquished control. "Taylor is out there with a demon who's goal is to become the next Source!" Chris, having expected a bigger reaction from the others, was disappointed when they didn't even bat an eyelash.

"The next what?" Storm asked stepping forward smoothly. Rogue, Nightcrawler, and Iceman stood behind her all suited up. They too stepped forward at Storm's question, anxious for the answer.

"Source of all evil," Chris droned heavily with a sigh. He turned back to the potion. It would be done any minute now. "He's the boss of all demons and warlocks alike. He's very powerful and his mission in life is to destroy all good magic. Specifically, destroy the Halliwell line before moving on to the rest of the world."

"So that means…"

"Yes, right now, none of them know I'm alive so Taylor's the only target. But once word gets out, all hell will break lose."

* * *

"I will leave you here in these chambers," the Woogy told Taylor as he stopped her at two large doors. "I have been planning this for months so I've already managed to attain some ground here." Taylor walked towards the double doors before stopping and turning to face the Woogy.

"What makes you think that, the second you leave, I won't orb out of here?" The Woogy smiled menacingly through Magneto's face.

"I trust that you'll stay here or you'll never find the child." Taylor glared.

"Alright fine. Just so we're clear, when we marry the child, her family, and everyone in that town will come to no harm in anyway, shape, or form right?" The Woogy waved his hands in impatience.

"Yes, of course. They're of no concern to me. Once we are wed, I will have Pyro return the child to her village unharmed and then he and Mystique will join me down here." He smiled. "Surprisingly, I enjoy their company. They support my goals. As soon as I am able, I will allow them more power so that they may guard you." He stepped dangerously close to Taylor, invading her personal space. He reached forward with one hand, gently touching her face so that she was forced to look into his eyes.

"Let go of my face," Taylor said lowly.

"You are quite lovely," the Woogy said as though he hadn't heard Taylor at all. "The children you shall bear me will hold our powers. They will be the most powerful evil on the planet. In time, you shall come to love me." Taylor's face screwed up as, without warning, the Woogy's mouth came crashing down on hers in a clumsy and brutal kiss.

Taylor found that she couldn't respond. Not even to push the Woogy away and spit in disgust. Instead, all she was able to do was think.

'_Ew._'


	21. He Kissed Her?

**Divine Source**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men or Charmed in any way, shape, or form. I own only the plot.

**Chapter 20**

Taylor sighed heavily in relief as the chamber doors shut and left her to herself while the Woogy went to plan their union and his ascendance to the Source's throne.

"I don't care what happens after this," she muttered to herself as she repeatedly wiped at her lips and tongue. "But I'm going to vanquish that son of a bitch in the most painful way known to magic." She spent a few more seconds wiping at her lips and tongue while trying to suppress the urge to gag wildly at the memory of the Woogy's tongue forcing entrance into her mouth. "Oh I hate my life. Evil things kissing like an octopus..." she sighed.

She was wasting time that she couldn't afford to lose. She glanced around her chambers and took in her surroundings. The same dull and depressing coloring and walls were in the room. In the center of the room was a magnificently large bed with a large gold and white bedspread. It was covered in a large and sheer white canopy which had been drawn back.

Taylor rolled her eyes as she approached the bed. It looked comfortable and, after plopping down onto it unceremoniously, she found that her conclusions had been correct. It was comfortable and for Taylor, who'd been awake at this point for almost two days, it was heaven. A voice in the back of head pressed her to lay down and sleep before tackling the mission ahead. Taylor ignored the voice and instead, managed to mutter a comical vow that pushed it from her head.

"If he thinks this bed is meant for the both of us, then he's been under that house for too long." She sighed again as she laid back on the bed. "Time to get down to business."

* * *

"What exactly are we waiting for again?" Bobby asked a bit impatiently. He, the other members of the X-men team, and Chris had been sitting in the kitchen for over two hours now. Chris had been waiting for the potion to finish brewing before tackling the spell that he was suppose to write. He had completed both actions almost an hour ago and Bobby, as well as the other X-men, were getting a bit agitated. They'd figured that they'd be in the underworld by now, fighting demons. 

"We're giving Taylor a chance to return and fill us in before we go barging down there and getting ourselves in a situation where we could lose people," Chris explained calmly, as though he were bored. "I'm expecting her any moment now."

"That's what you said twenty minutes ago," Logan growled from his seat at the table. He brandished his metal claws before allowing them to sheathe themselves. He had done this every so often since the X-men had joined the room and it was Bobby's suspicion that he was doing it to keep from being bored.

"What the f-"

"Logan!" Taylor said disapprovingly waving a finger. "Language!" The X-men stared at Taylor in surprise while Chris merely walked over to her. She had suddenly appeared in the kitchen without any warning. She now stood between the table and the counter, facing them all as Chris stood next to her.

"How?"

"Astral projection, remember?" From the look on her face she appeared amused. Then the look disappeared. "Look, the plan is a no go." At their confused looks, she hastily elaborated. "I can't get away at the moment and you guys _cannot_ come down there." She stole a look at Chris, who looked innocently back at her, that suggested that she knew of his plans all along. She sighed. "I'm marrying the Woogy," she told them quietly as though to soften the blow. The effect was immediate.

Logan's claws brandished themselves threateningly, Bobby and Rogue paled, Cyclops' mouth dropped in shock, and Chris just stood gaping at her as though he hadn't heard her right.

"I'm sorry?"

"I know, I know. I've got no choice though. He's got a little girl in his clutches, and before you say anything, he's hidden her in a place that we'll never sense her or find her without our union." Taylor had been looking at her fingernails throughout this speech. However, once she'd finished it, she saw that both Chris and Logan looked murderous while the others were merely shocked.

"You-you can't," Chris managed to choke out. Taylor turned to him.

"No, what I can't do is let that little girl get killed. I'm sorry, but this is my fight now. Just-just give me time okay. After I marry him and make sure that the girl and her family are safe, I will come back here as fast as possible and we'll destroy him, okay?" She didn't notice their silence as she continued. "And he kissed me! I mean grabby-hands and tongue and everything!" Chris and Logan's murderous looks increased at this bit of information. "I mean, who knew Magneto was a closet perv?"

"Magneto?" Cyclops asked suddenly. "The Woogy has possessed Magneto?" Taylor made a face that suggested she'd made a huge mistake.

"Oops," she smacked her forehead. "I knew I'd forgotten something." Cyclops gaped at her.

"You forgot? How could you forget to tell us something like this?" His voice was rising steadily until, finally, he was yelling at her. Taylor reacted quickly.

"Well maybe I forgot because he was too busy sucking my brains from my mouth you overzealous son of a-"

"I believe that is enough," said a voice from the doorway. All who were present turned to see Professor Xavier wheel into the kitchen. He smiled gently at Taylor. "My dear, I do believe you were telling us that Magneto's been possessed by the Woogy. May I ask if Pyro and Mystique are still in his employ?" Taylor tore her heated gaze from Cyclops and softened it as she turned to the professor.

"They are," she confirmed. "He plans to take over the underworld as the Source of all evil." She faltered. "The Source is-"

"I've already explained," Chris told Taylor soothingly, although she could sense anger just beneath his cool surface. She mentally shrugged the thought away. Why would he be angry? He wasn't the one with an inch of old tongue down his throat.

"Oh, okay. Well, like I said, he wants to become the Source. Once he's achieved this goal, he plans to reward Pyro and Mystique with demonic powers, so they must know he's been possessed. I mean, when I called him the Woogy, they didn't even bat an eyelash." The professor nodded. "There's more." The professor looked up at her expectantly. "I have to marry him to assure the safety of a small girl, her parents, and the town in which she lives."

"I see," the Professor said tiredly. "Well, do as you must. We will await you're your next set of instructions here." Taylor smiled wryly.

"In that case, go and get some rest. Trust me, this will not be over by tomorrow. Go get some sleep or you'll all be of no use to me." With that said, she disappeared and the X-men were left staring at the spot that she had once occupied.

"He kissed her?" Logan growled angrily from his seat.

* * *

Taylor gasped as she reoccupied her body. She'd been gone a long time, but judging by the state of things, he hadn't been back. The door was still locked and seeing as how she hadn't been jerked violently back to her body, she assumed that all was well. 

There was a knock at the door. Gritting her teeth, Taylor rose from the bed feeling oddly rested. She supposed seeing the others had given her strength, knowing that she wasn't in this alone. With a hearty sigh, she stopped at the door and composed herself before opening it.

"Yes?" she asked as a woman who appeared to be in her late thirties entered the room. She was holding a long black gown with gold trim.

"I've been sent to give you your wedding dress," she said icily. She shoved the gown into Taylor's hands and looked her over as though she didn't approve of the Woogy's choice in wife. Taylor gaped at the dress. She hadn't expected the ceremony to be so soon.

"He does know that I'm only seventeen, right?" Taylor said hoping to stall. The woman just stared at Taylor as though she had no idea what she was talking about. She turned her back to the young girl and began walking away but Taylor carried on. "You know, where I'm from, this is illegal!"


	22. The Wedding

**Divine Source**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men or Charmed in any way, shape, or form. I own only the plot.

**Chapter 21**

Taylor stared at herself in front of the mirror she'd been provided. If it weren't for the fact that this was her wedding dress, she would have to admit that it made her look great. The black material flowed easily around her and it had apparently been made to show off her body.

'_Men_,' she thought in disgust as she took in her appearance. The floor length dress clutched her upper body sensually as the deep V neck of the collar went to her belly button, showing an ample amount of cleavage. The long sheer sleeves of the dress, fanned out around her arms and the gold trim followed every main part of the dress. There was even a slender gold chain hanging, slanted, around Taylor's waist.

'_I could so use this to seduce-_' Taylor broke off her train of thought. She shouldn't be thinking about that. Seducing anyone should've been the farthest thing from her mind despite the situation. She didn't have any more time to think after this due to there being a knock at her door.

She took a deep breath and stepped slowly towards the door. On the other side, stood a handsome young man not much older than Taylor by the look of him. He had short black hair, tan skin, and black….

"Shit," muttered Taylor.

* * *

"So we're just sitting here while she's down there making out with that Woogy thing?" Logan growled from his seat. Damnit, he was jealous and he knew it. He didn't want Taylor touching anyone else, let alone _kissing_ them. That was the whole point of not trusting Chris. There was something developing between them and Logan could sense it. He didn't want to lose Taylor, not like he'd lost Jean.

Chancing a look over at his rival, Logan saw that Chris' face mirrored his feelings. The younger man was clutching one of the many potion vials he'd acquired, in his hand. If the muscle working overtime in his jaw was anything to go by, then the Woogy was in for the most excruciating vanquish known to man.

"I'm afraid we've got no choice Logan," the professor explained tiredly. He placed his hands in his lap as he spoke, trying his best to calm Logan before he went off on his own. "Taylor is determined to save this child and, since this is her choice, we cannot stop her. You know her destiny. She must protect innocents from demons and since Magneto is possessed by one, this falls into her category."

"Category?" Cyclops asked. He lifted his head from its resting spot on his hand. "What we're coming up with a system now? Look, I know I haven't been the most supportive of this girl, but I honestly can't sit back while she marries Magento…or the Woogy. Whoever the hell it is!"

"We have no choice," Professor Xavier sighed. He was starting to get the strangest sense of déjà vu. It felt as if he had explained this to his fellow mutants a number of times already. "We must allow Taylor ample time to be sure that her innocents are safe. Then we will strike."

* * *

Taylor stared up at the Woogy's new handsome form. He wore the black ceremonial robes that were meant for the new Source. Apparently, he wanted to marry her in this form.

"What is wrong with you?" Taylor hissed at the Woogy. His new form was definitely an improvement on the last, but, seeing as how it was still holding the entity of evil, it was still not a happy prospect for a husband. "How is it that you've got this form?"

"I've managed to create a new body after combining myself with Magneto," the Woogy replied to Taylor. She hated to admit it, but his voice now sounded silky and seductive. She hated that she could've easily liked him had he been human and not evil. However, once she'd registered his words, she became confused.

"But then, how can you do this? What about Magneto?" The Woogy smiled slowly showing off his new perfect teeth. Taylor inwardly grimaced. Damn magic.

"Don't worry your lovely little head about Magneto. He has served his purpose. He is slowly being drained of his life and power. Once he is dead, I will have his power within this body and the two of us shall rule the underworld." Taylor gaped at the Woogy as he offered her his arm. "Oh and my dear, please feel free to call me Eric." Taylor numbly accepted the Wo- Eric's arm. He turned and smiled down at her. "Come. We'll be late for our wedding."

* * *

'_Come. We'll be late for our wedding_,' Taylor mocked Eric inwardly. '_What I wouldn't give to destroy his newly handsome ass right now._' The wedding was now in session and they were being joined in their unholy union by some guy in emerald robes and a seriously scarred face. He spoke to them in a language Taylor did not understand, but, by the elated look on Eric's face, he understood it well. From time to time he translated for her, but, other than that, she was completely in the dark.

Suddenly, Taylor was jerked from her thoughts by Eric stepping closer to her with a large goblet in his hand. Without a word, he lifted the cup to his lips and then offered it to her. Smiling painfully, Taylor took the goblet and drank from it. She tasted the bitterness of what she assumed was blood and without another word, her world went black.


	23. Battle Stations

**Divine Source**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men or Charmed in any way, shape, or form. I own only the plot.

**Chapter 22**

Taylor awoke to a dull throbbing in the back of her head and whispering around her. She groggily opened her eyes enough to appear as though she were still sleeping and had to allow them to focus on the two figures before her.

Two women stood next to her bed whispering and glancing over in her direction as though waiting to see if she was awake. They were both blonde and, even though her eyes were squinted, Taylor saw that they were both gorgeous. She closed her eyes again and listened as hard as she could to see what they were saying.

"_She_ is the new queen? _She's_ a Halliwell?" she sounded completely disgusted. "At least Phoebe was prettier than me. This girl is hardly up to my standards. I mean, look at her! She's not even cute." Taylor inwardly flinched.

'_Okay_,' she thought. '_So I'm no Phoebe, Piper, or Paige. That doesn't mean I've got to be a complete dog._' She breathed deeply while still feigning sleep to rid herself of her anger. Unfortunately, the two women didn't seem to be done.

"I know," she heard the other woman say. "The only reason her married her is because she's powerful. Once he gets a kid or two from her…" she snapped her fingers. "She's gone," she sighed deeply. Taylor chose this moment to 'awaken'.

"Mmm," she moaned as she rolled over and opened her eyes sleepily. "Okay," she said slowly to the two women standing next to her bed as though she'd just noticed them. "Who are you? Why are you here? What happened? Where the hell is the Wo-Eric?" The two women suddenly stood straighter and smiled unfeelingly at Taylor.

"My queen," they chorused with a deep bow.

"We are you handmaidens," said the tall blonde to her right. Upon further inspection, Taylor realized that she had brown eyes and her friend had deep blue ones. It seemed to be the only difference between the two as they were pretty much identical. "My name is Lola and this is Lyndi. We were sent to help you ready for tonight. Your husband expects you in the bed chambers soon. You passed out after drinking the love potion." Taylor nodded at Lola's words but stopped suddenly at her last statement.

"Love potion?" she asked. Lola nodded with a simpering smile.

"Yes my queen. He ordered it especially for you." Taylor's fear rose in her chest as her heart began beating faster.

"B-but I saw him drink from it too." Lyndi nodded this time.

"Yes my queen," she said. "He, however, had it made so that he would be immune to its effects." Taylor looked from one woman to the other with her eyes widened in horror.

"So I've taken a potion that will make me fall in love with Eric?" The two women nodded.

"Yes my queen," Lyndi said brightly. "However, it will not have an effect on you until you see him." Taylor's look of horror did not disappear, instead it intensified. She groaned before falling back against the bed she's been laid on. She grabbed a pillow from behind her and put it over her face.

"I hate my life," she groaned unhappily, her voice muffled by the pillow.

* * *

Eric smiled as Taylor entered their bedchambers. She was staring intently at the floor as though determined not to look up at him at all. He chuckled, those two jealous demons must've told her of the potion he'd had concocted for their wedding. He shrugged mentally. It didn't matter, sooner or later she would look at him and his plan would be partially complete. Once she was in love with him, then there would be no problems caused by her. He would have her complete cooperation.

As he thought this, he looked her over. Her short hair was still plastered attractively to her head. She wore a black see-through robe and lacy black lingerie underneath that resembled a bathing suit. On her feet were three inch heels. He raised an eyebrow at this, how women walked in them he'd never understand.

Feeling confident in his new form, as Magneto was still steadily draining of life and power and he was becoming stronger, he stepped forward with a magnanimous smile. Reaching forward, he placed an arm about her shoulders and led her to the bed.

"Ah," he said looking her over again. "Again, I must admit that you are quite a tempting young lady." He watched, bemused, as Taylor grimaced at his words.

"Yeah," he heard her mutter angrily. "Keyword: _young_." He chuckled. "Have you released the girl?"

"I have," he admitted freely as he finally allowed his arm to fall from her shoulders. He saw her shudder as though to push away the feeling of his touch from her mind. "She and her village are quite safe and will come to no harm in any way, shape, or form." She nodded and he smiled to himself again. How long did she honestly believe she could avoid looking at him?

"Good," she swallowed hard. "Let Magneto go." Again, he chuckled.

"I do not think so," he said moving to sit easily on the large bed. She stood where she was, determined to ignore him. "Magneto is only useful in one way now. He will provide me with the power I need to survive. He will allow this body I've created to last." He saw her fists clench angrily.

"I will not share a bed with you unless you free him!" This time Eric laughed, long and loud.

"You have no choice!" he informed her merrily. "As a part of our union you have no choice. Honestly, how long do you think you can go avoiding the sight of me? I can be everywhere you know. I've only endured your childishness this long because it amused me. However," he told her with a heavy sigh. "My patience is growing thin."

Taylor clenched her teeth angrily. She was not sharing a bed with this bastard. She didn't have time to go get the others for help. She could feel Magneto's presence but he was steadily weakening. She'd have to rescue Magneto on her own and then destroy the Woogy. Swallowing hard, she made her decision and orbed.

* * *

Taylor sighed a in relief as she appeared in a dark dungeon-like room. She glanced around its dimness and saw Magneto lying helplessly on his back, his eyes opened wide and glassy with the effort of staying alive. She breathed heavily. She'd found him just in time.

She ran over to him and grabbed his arm just as there was clanging at the door of the room. She looked at it fearfully before orbing and taking Magneto with her.

* * *

Chris jumped, clearly startled as Taylor appeared before him dressed scantily and heavily supporting Magneto. He opened his mouth to question her but she beat him to it.

"Someone grab him and take him to the hospital wing quickly. Chris we're going to need that potion and spell very, _very_ soon. Everyone else…battle stations!" At first no one moved and she still stood holding Magneto. After a few seconds of seeing them staring at her in shock, she lost her temper. "_Move_!"

Bobby and Rogue jumped up from their seats and grabbed Magneto. The two then left to go the hospital wing of the house leaving the others to prepare for the obvious battle to come.

After taking a second to think, Taylor sighed in frustration. "Shit. Chris, we're going to need a new game plan. The Woogy has created himself a body. This means that whatever you've got planned isn't going to work because you wrote it with his possession of Magneto in mind." She placed her hands on her head as she thought. They would be here any second now.

"How very fortunate for me then," Eric said surprising them all with his sudden appearance. Taylor, forgetting about the potion she'd drunk, turned to look at him with wide eyes.


	24. The Sweetest Death

**Divine Source**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men or Charmed in any way, shape, or form. I own only the plot.

**Chapter 23**

Taylor's POV……

That's when everything else ceased to matter. All I could see was the Woogy or Eric, as he liked to be called. He was so handsome and he smiled at me with such warmth. I could hear Chris calling out to me, but I couldn't stop myself from making my way over to Eric. He was all I needed. I loved him.

* * *

Author's POV…

Chris and Logan stared in horror as Taylor's facial expression went from shock to immediate adoration. She walked over to the newly formed Woogy in front of them and made her way into his arms. He smiled down at her before looking back up at the others.

"It appears as though I've won," the Woogy chuckled merrily.

"No you haven't!" Chris denied hotly as he tried to decipher what was going on.

"Oh yes I have. I now have my wife, who has finally succumbed to my love potion, and a new body with new powers. I am now completely unstoppable."

"Oh really?" Logan asked stepping towards the Woggy menacingly with his claws drawn. "Care to test that theory?" Taylor looked up sharply at the threat and frowned.

"Logan don't!" Taylor cried. "I love him." Again the Woogy smiled at the X-men and Chris.

"She loves me," he repeated obnoxiously before disappearing with Taylor in his arms.

Chris stared after them in shock. His mouth had dropped open and his eyes as wide as saucers. Logan looked to Chris and found the young man to be in the same state of shock as he. Growling, he retracted his claws and began to stalk out of the room.

* * *

Taylor swayed slightly as she and Eric appeared within their bedchamber in the underworld. He reached out and steadied her and she smiled gratefully up at him. Taking advantage of his outreached arm, she snuggled into him and giggled happily.

"Oh Eric," she sighed contentedly. "I love you." Eric smiled as he moved them towards their bed.

"I know."

* * *

Logan got halfway to the X-jet before realizing that he had no idea how to find Taylor. He growled in frustration and turned around. He soon ended back up in the kitchen where Chris was still standing, surrounded by the others.

"How do we fix this?" he asked Chris gruffly. The younger man blinked a few times as though trying to regain his bearings.

"We…we scry," Chris said again. "We use spells, potions, crystals…anything that might help us find her."

"I thought that she blocked all of that."

"She had, but since she's been underground, I've been able to sense her whenever she comes up." Logan nodded.

"Okay, so you can sense her." Chris shook his head and stared Logan in his eyes.

"No, at least, not from up here. We'll have to go down there." Cyclops raised an eyebrow as he responded for the first time since Taylor had been abducted.

"Down where?" he asked suspiciously. Chris pointed at the floor. "To the basement?" Chris rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"No you one-eyed idiot! We're going to the underworld."

* * *

Taylor smiled as she reached up to Eric's face and brought him down for a kiss. As their lips met, Taylor felt a tugging in her heart. She knew this was right but it felt wrong. Something was weighing her down. She couldn't feel this way.

Her thought's were cut off as Eric reached down and lifted her up and placed her onto their bed. He continued kissing her as his hands roamed places no one had ever been before.

"Wait," Taylor breathed just as Eric began slipping her clothing off. "I don't know if I can do this."

"What do you mean?" Eric breathed heavily as he pulled his face from Taylor's neck. This was unexpected. He was feeling heavily for this witch and Demons were not supposed to feel. He desired her. Not just he body, but her as an entirety. Suddenly it was important that he tie himself to her in the most primal way possible. He wanted her with-child. With _his_ child.

"I don't know," Taylor said softly as the feeling died away as she looked into his eyes. "It's nothing. I just love you so much." Eric smiled at her before kissing her softly and dispelling any doubts that had begun to manifest themselves within her head.

* * *

Logan took in his surroundings with a mixture of disgust and awe. His idea of hell had nothing on this dark and dank demon infested hole. He, Chris, and the other X-men (save Xavier, Rogue, and Bobby) had orbed to the underworld to find Taylor. Logan looked to Chris, only to find him standing with his eyes closed. He seemed to be concentrating on something.

Suddenly, Chris gasped and opened his eyes, his chest heaving with exertion.

"I've found her," he said heavily. "We've got to hurry. Everyone hold onto me."

* * *

Chris and the X-men appeared in a flurry of white lights inside of Taylor and Eric's bedchamber. Taylor was the first to notice them. She screamed and pulled the blanket up to her naked chest. Eric, who was still clothed from the waist down, was thrown off of her and onto the floor. He looked at the X-men angrily.

"Do you mind?" he asked them. "I'm on my honeymoon." Chris' face turned purple with anger. Without thinking he raised his hand and used his powers to throw Eric across the room. Far away from Taylor.

"Chris, don't!" she screamed as Eric hit the wall with a thud. Still holding the sheet to her body, she raised herself up from the bed and got out of it. Before she had the chance to run to Eric's side, Chris ran over to her and held her to him.

"Taylor," he whispered longingly. He did his best to ignore the feeling that was raising in him as he held Taylor to him. "Taylor, you have to fight this. You don't love the Woogy. I know you don't." Taylor struggled against Chris, unaware of the effect she was having on him.

"Yes I do! Let me go to him. I have to make sure he's alright." Chris sighed heavily, still trying to ignore the way she was rubbing against him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Taylor asked. Chris didn't answer, instead, he began reciting a spell.

"**_The truth behind those hazel eyes, the secrets you can no longer hide, the feelings within that heart of yours, you'll share with the world in unchecked scores._**"

* * *

Taylor's P.O.V….

And just like that, all of my feelings for Eric were gone. My love for him, the desire to have his children, the weighing feeling on my heart…it all disappeared. I wanted nothing more than to go home. Disappear. My heart hurt. I could feel again, but what I was feeling hurt more than anything the Woogy had ever done to me.

"NO!" I heard him shout as he raised himself from the ground. At the sight of him I felt my heart break. The potion he had given me had just lost its power. I no longer cared for him in that way.

"No!" he tried again as he stood. He faced me and I leaned into Chris. "Taylor, don't go."

"You tricked me," I began angrily. I could feel tears gathering in my eyes.

"No," he said trying to placate me.

"You wanted me to love you."

"Yes. I did want you to love me but-"

"You gave me a potion that would've had me giving you my body had they not shown up."

"I'm sorry-"

"You're sorry? There is not enough apologizing for what you've done to me. You almost took away the one thing that makes me worth something. The one thing I was supposed to have control over. You almost took my virginity!"

"Wait. I love you." I froze my face a mixture of shock and disgust. "I love you," Eric said again. I breathed deeply as I felt the tear in my heart become bigger and my tears began to fall.

"You know what? I almost believe you. That potion was the source of my love, I don't love you Er-Woogy. I don't even know you."

"Please," he took a step toward and me, on impulse I raised my hands to freeze him.

"**_Provide me with the strongest power, to destroy his life before the hour, never again shall he draw breath_**," I took a deep breath as the Woogy unfroze and realized what was happening. "**_And may he have the sweetest death._**"


	25. Just Shut Up

**Divine Source**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men or Charmed in any way, shape, or form. I own only the plot.

**Chapter 24**

Eric didn't scream. He didn't speak. He just stared at Taylor intensely as the flames engulfed him, burning his newly formed flesh and destroying him.

"I love you," he whispered once more to her as his death brought on a sudden explosion that sent the X-men flying across the room.

Chris and Taylor stood, clutching one another. They were used to these explosions so it didn't affect them more than shoving them a few inches towards the wall. Without warning, Taylor broke down. Her legs gave way and she began to slide to the ground.

Chris, not wanting her to get hurt, held her tightly and followed suit. Before long, the two were clutching each other as Taylor buried her face into Chris' shoulder, trying to fight her tears.

The X-men, by that time, were picking themselves up. Logan, as soon as he got his bearings back, began to walk towards Taylor and Chris.

"Taylor," Chris whispered as he caught Logan's eye. The other man was looking at Chris with something bordering jealously and the intent to kill. Taylor didn't respond to Chris' voice, she continued to just stand there.

"Taylor," this time it was Logan. He kneeled down to Taylor's level with his hand out as though to pat the young girl on the shoulder. He stopped, however, when Taylor orbed away, leaving Chris standing behind just as stunned as the others.

* * *

Professor Xavier rubbed his temples as the X-men and Chris filed into his office. It had been two weeks since the Woogy had been vanquished. Magneto had slowly, but surely gained most of his strength back. He was still in the hospital wing recovering and was expected to be in top shape in another week. Mystique and Pyro, however, had disappeared. There was no trace of them at all.

Taylor had orbed back after the Woogy's death and locked herself in her room. No one could go in, including Rogue, and Chris wasn't even able to orb in. No one had seen her since their return.

"She's been in there for two weeks," Chris mumbled to Professor Xavier once everyone in the room was settled. "I can't get in and she won't come out."

Xavier looked up at Chris. The newly found witch had become just as scraggly as Logan. The both of them hadn't shaved in almost two weeks, they'd barely eaten themselves, and they were both pretty obsessed with getting Taylor out of her room.

"I am aware of this Chris, but there is nothing I can do," Xavier said sympathetically. "She's not ready to face the world yet and I understand. She _has_ been through a lot."

"Okay, I understand that too," Logan said suddenly as he ran his hands through his hair. "But she can't shut herself off from the world. I mean, she's gotta let us know she's okay, right?" The Professor shrugged.

"I honestly don't know Logan." There was silence before the Professor, on a sudden thought, turned his attention back to Chris. "Chris, you know what love potion was used on Taylor right?"

"From the side effects of it and how it was activated I can come up with a pretty accurate guess," Chris shrugged. "Why?"

"Because," Xavier explained. "If we know what was used on Taylor then perhaps we can figure out the side effects that occur when the spell is broken. Perhaps her melancholy is just a side affect." Chris brightened a bit at that thought and nodded in agreement before practically running out of Xavier's office.

* * *

Logan stood outside of Taylor's door wearily. He had been there for the past hour, trying to convince her to speak, come out, or eat. Anything that would let him know she was okay.

Needless to say that, after waiting for such a long time, Logan was in a horrible mood. He growled constantly under his breath and sighed heavily every chance he got. His hair was permanently ruffled in the spots he'd run his fingers through and his hands were turning red from all the banging he'd been doing on her door. (The damn thing had to have been magical because he couldn't rip through it in any way.)

It did not improve Logan's mood when he smelled Chris coming his way. On instinct he unsheathed his claws before realizing what he was doing and putting them away again. By that time, however, Chris had reached him.

"Logan," Chris said civilly.

"Chris," Logan returned in the same manner. This punk got on his nerves. The nerve of him to just show back up and expect to be integrated into Taylor's life.

"What are you doing here?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"The same thing you're doing here I suppose," he answered. Losing all patience with the witch/whitelighter, Logan let go. "Be honest Chris, what do you want?" Chris' eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Want?"

"Yeah. What's the point of you being here? You know nothing about Taylor. I don't even really think you care. You just feel guilt for turning chicken on your brother and getting him killed." Chris' jaw set.

"Shut up. I'm here for Taylor. She has no one to help her with these powers and I am more than happy to do the job. As for not knowing her, I think I've gotten to know her pretty well." Logan frowned.

"Oh really," he asked sarcastically. "Did you know that when she's angry her eyes darken? Did you know that when something bugs her she chews her lip?" Chris didn't answer.

"What about you Logan? Do you know that before she fights demons her whole world slows down? Did you know that she fakes that sarcastic exterior during demon fighting to hide what she's feeling?"

"Don't you ask me a thing about what she's feeling," Logan said, his voice rising in anger. "You are just going to build her up and leave again and she can't take that! It'd be best if you left now…before she becomes anymore attached than she already is." Chris smiled slowly.

"So that's what all this is about. You like Taylor. Well I'm not going anywhere Logan."

"Yea you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are!" Logan's voice rose again in agitation.

"No!" Chris shouted back. "She needs me."

"She doesn't need a damn thing you have to offer!" Logan seethed. "You haven't been here and she's been fine, so why bother now? Oh, that's right…you're making up for killing Wyatt." Chris blanched and opened his mouth to respond with Taylor's door was yanked open.

"Shut up!" she screamed with tears streaming down her face. She was wearing sweat pants and a wife-beater, her hair still plastered to her skull. "This is not about you," she pointed at Logan. "Or you," she pointed at Chris. "Wyatt is not a reason to stay and he's not something to use against me or Chris. I loved him. I still do but by you fighting and using him as an excuse, you're just destroying his memory. Just shut up."

Logan and Chris stood in the hall in shock. Seeing Taylor, however hopeful they may have been, hadn't seemed like such a possibility.

"Taylor," Chris called out to her softly. He moved towards her but stopped when she shut her door.

"Shut up," he heard her respond softly. "Just shut up."


	26. Don't Throw Us Away

**Divine Source**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men or Charmed in any way, shape, or form. I own only the plot.

**Chapter 25**

'_I can't just stay in this room_,' Taylor thought. She was lying on her bed, staring aimlessly up at the ceiling. '_I just can't stay in this house either._' She thought about the day before. About Logan and Chris arguing over her. Before, it probably would have flattered her, made her think that she was beautiful. Instead, it made her feel torn.

She had feelings for the both of them and it hurt that they both felt the need to rip each other apart in her presence. She wasn't in love. She knew better than that. She just really liked them. They both had the potential to invoke love from her but after what had just happened with Eri-the Woogy, she was too scared to find out what love was really like.

The pain she was feeling now. That was real. It wasn't a spell, it wasn't a potion; it was real. The potions purpose was just to invoke love, a feeling that was already in her heart, and give it to the Woogy. Her heart was really broken. She hurt.

"I can't keep doing this," she whispered as she teared up again. She had been crying for two weeks now. She wanted to stop. Standing up Taylor went into the bathroom to take a long, hot shower.

* * *

"Taylor!" Chris said in surprise. He, Logan, Bobby, and Rogue had been sitting in the kitchen, eating lunch when Taylor had walked in. Her hair dripping wet from her shower.

"Hey Chris, Logan, Rogue, Bobby," she said with a painful smile. Logan smiled back but stored away that her shoulders were hunched and she seemed to be trying to shrink into herself. She didn't want to be there.

"Hey," Rogue said standing up and walking over to her roommate. "Are you okay to be here right now?" she whispered carefully into Taylor's ear. "Ah can still stay with Jubilee. Her snoring isn't as bad now that Ah'm used to it." Taylor smiled half-heartedly at Rogue's attempt to cheer her up.

"It's alright, Rogue. I'm okay now." Rogue shook her head slightly with a frown.

"No yu're not," she whispered. "But you will be. Just-just don't shut 'em out, okay?" she glanced over at the table where Chris and Logan still sat for fear that their movement would make Taylor orb away again. "They really lihke you. Maybe even love. Who knows? Well, they do, but still...just be careful." Taylor smiled again, and this time, she actually meant it.

"Okay." She reached forward and gave Rogue a huge hug. When she pulled away, she reached up with her bare hand and touched Rogue's face, the only part of the other teen that was exposed.

"Who said you can't touch?" Taylor said with a smile even as she felt her energy draining into Rogue. She held her hand there for another moment, letting Rogue see her trust before pulling away.

"But-but," Rogue stuttered.

"It's okay. I have more power than others and I trust you. I don't believe you'll hurt me." And just to make her point known again, Taylor gave Rogue another hug and a kiss on her cheek. "Now, you wanna make me some pancakes? I'm hungry. A two week starvation diet has done great things for my body but horrible things for my energy." Rogue laughed and nodded.

"Ya got it, sugah. Go over there and sit with the fellas to keep 'em company." Taylor nodded and did as she was told.

"How're ya doin, kid?" Logan asked her as soon she got settled in her seat next to bobby and across from him and Chris.

"Better," she lied with a smile. "A lot better." Logan sniffed the air.

"Liar." Taylor frowned.

"Dude!" she exclaimed. "You cannot use that freaky smell thing of yours to read my emotions. Is that even a freakin power?" Bobby choked on his drink as he laughed and Chris turned his head to try to hide his.

"Yea, well," Logan shrugged. "It's a lie detector and you're lying."

"Yea, well, so is the president and no one's giving him the third degree!" Bobby raised a finger.

"Um, actually they are. They whole mutant thing is freaking people out and they're demanding answers." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Whatever! My point is, if I lie about my emotions, who cares?"

"_We_ do," Chris said solemnly. He stared intently at Taylor, catching her eye and holding it before she finally looked away.

"Fine."

"So, kid," Logan tried again. "How're you _really_ doing?"

"I really don't know," Taylor admitted with a sigh. "I can't explain what I'm feeling and I'd rather not try. Let's just take it a day at a time, okay?" Logan nodded as Rogue rejoined them with a large stack of pancakes for Taylor. "Hey Logan?"

"Yes?"

"Don't call me kid. Today's my eighteenth birthday…hey Rogue? You guys got syrup?"

* * *

Her birthday…great. Something else he didn't know about her. This thought ran through Chris' head as Taylor practically devoured her pancakes. What could he get her? What could you get someone who you'd known for only a few weeks? Logan was right. He knew nothing about her…he didn't deserve her.

'_But I like her_,' he thought to himself. '_I really like her. She's smart, strong, and not afraid. I want her to like me too. I wish there was some way to get her to open up._'

"Hey Chris," Taylor said suddenly, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Yea?" Chris asked, his head snapping up to give her his full attention.

"We need to talk." He nodded with a slight shrug. He knew he seemed like he didn't care, but a part of him was scared that she just wanted to tell him that she hated him and never wanted to see him again. The other part was hoping against hope that she'd tell him she loved him, or even liked him for that matter.

"You too Logan." Chris held back a groan. That hope against hope had just died a miserable death.

* * *

Logan sat impatiently on the love seat while witch-boy sat on the couch opposite him. They both glared at one another before turning their attention to the brown skinned girl pacing the living room floor between them.

"I'm leaving," she told them suddenly. "I can't stay here. Our worlds should have never crossed and now that they have, so much can go wrong. I have to stop this now." Logan frowned and stood quickly.

"You don't have to leave," he told her gruffly. "We'll take care of you. We'll help you." Taylor shook her head.

"Look there's nothing you can do. You guys helped me with the Woogyman and I appreciate that. You did a great job. If it weren't for you, then I probably would have…" she trailed off as a large lump appeared in her throat.

"Are you sure about this?" Chris asked quietly from his spot on the couch. He hadn't moved since Taylor began talking and he seemed to be thinking about something. "Do you really want to leave?"

"Yes. There's no reason to stay."

"There is," Logan said suddenly. He moved towards Taylor and grabbed both of her hands in his. He leaned forward until their foreheads touched. "Look, I'm not good with this sort of thing, but I like you. Now I know it's sudden and I know it may be a little weird for you, but I just can't stand by and watch you leave without knowing what could've happened between us." Shocked, Taylor pulled away, looking at Logan with saddened eyes.

"Logan, don't," she whispered.

"I can't help it," Logan told her honestly. "I don't use flowery words, okay? I like you, I want to be with you, but I can't persuade you to stay with flowers and chocolate cause that's not who I am. I just want you to think about it. Give it a chance. Don't throw us away."


	27. Now We're Even

**Divine Source**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men or Charmed in any way, shape, or form. I own only the plot.

**Chapter 26**

Taylor just stood there, mouth agape, staring at Logan as he asked her for something she wasn't sure she could give. She closed her mouth and swallowed hard, pushing down nothing but air. Suddenly she was angry. She was angry at the Woogy, she was angry at herself, and she was angry at Logan.

"Dammit Logan!" she exploded. "Don't ask me that!" Logan's eyes flashed and he frowned. Taylor, already adapt to his moods could sense that anger was just beneath the surface.

"Why not?" he shouted back.

"Because I don't know how to answer, okay? I can't just make a promise to you-to anyone-right now."

"I'm not asking for the rest of your life. Not yet anyway. What I want is for us to see if there's something there. You feel it, I know you do. You like me." Chris stood.

"Logan, give her time."

"The hell with that! I've given her enough time." Taylor, angry with Logan threw her hand over him and orbed him from the room. She looked over to Chris and saw him eyeing her with one eyebrow raised.

"Where-"

"X-jet."

"Oh," Chris sighed heavily. "Taylor, I have a confession to make?"

"What? You're not really Chris, you're Mystique?" she tried to joke. Chris smiled halfheartedly.

"No. Taylor, I…I," Chris stalled. He couldn't tell her. Not after Logan. Not like this. "If we leave. We should go back to the manor. It's still up and running." Taylor smiled.

"I think I'd like that. I haven't been there in so long. I miss it," she walked over to Chris and sat down beside him on the couch. She leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Chris, I never thanked you for saving me," she whispered.

"Don't worry about it," he said with a slight smile. He reached around and hugged her close with one arm. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"No, really, thank you. If it wasn't for you-"

"Wyatt would be alive." Taylor moved away from Chris, shaking her head.

"No. No-"

"You said it yourself," Chris reminded her. The look on his face broke her heart.

"No, I was wrong. Chris, look, I know how you feel. Everyday I wake up and just want to disappear. I want to run from this world. There have been many days that I've awoken and wanted to just hand the Elders my powers."

"But you didn't."

"But I wanted to. Look, the only thing stopping me was that I was it. There was no one there to take over if I didn't do it. You had Wyatt and he was very powerful. I can see where you thought he'd be okay. You didn't ask for this."

"Neither did you, but you're still here."

"You came back, Chris." He looked down at the floor and made a sound somewhere between a chuckle and a sob.

"But I came back too late."

* * *

"Dammit!" Logan growled when he found himself inside of the X-jet. Damn girl had done that thing with the lights to him. He started to walk but felt as though his insides were still swirling and sat down instead.

How was he going to ever have a conversation with Taylor if she kept using her powers to escape? He wasn't going to let this go. He couldn't. It was too important. _She_ was too important.

* * *

Professor Xavier rubbed his temples tiredly. He could feel the psyches of Taylor, Chris, and Logan battling with themselves and one another. It annoyed him to no end that he didn't have the answer for this one. The three of them were caught up in something he couldn't get involved in. Logan was three steps from falling in love, as was Chris, but Taylor…Taylor didn't know her own heart at the moment.

Her head was confused and the Professor was willing to bet that her heart was also. He felt a twinge of anger at both Chris and Logan for not backing off and allowing the girl time to regain her bearings. She had just been under a love potion and here they were, ready to proclaim affections for her.

Xavier sighed. The stupidity of men, excluding himself of course, never ceased to amaze him.

* * *

Taylor entered her room swiftly and slammed the door. Chris had orbed off to the manor to check on things and she was left alone to vent to herself. However, her plan of entering her room to silently throw a tantrum was thwarted by Rogue's presence.

The other girl was sitting Indian style on her bed with two books open in front of her, her brow lined with concentration. Taylor slowed her tirade down as Rogue looked up. The smile that had been forming on her face faded as she saw Taylor's expression.

"What happened?" Taylor shook her head.

"Nothing. I-I'm fine." Rogue frowned and looked down at her hands.

"Taylor, I know that you like to keep your distance. You think that no one will get hurt that way, don't you? Especially," Rogue took a deep breath. "Especially yourself." Taylor shook her head.

"Rogue-"

"Don't shut me out because you're afraid of getting hurt," Rogue interrupted Taylor with a knowing stare. "I've done it. Logan's done it, trust me it wears thin. Just, take a leap and trust me. Let me in, I know what it's like to have to shut others out to save them." She raised her gloved hand meaningfully. Taylor shook her head.

"Rogue, I'm sorry. I've been selfish and I know it. You've all helped me so much," she frowned as she felt tears build up. She averted her eyes to the walls as she tried to fight them back. "I've been a brat and I know it. I just want you to know that it…it feels good to know that there are others who, like me, are doing their best to stop evil. It feels good to know that I'm not the only one with gifts who feels lost sometimes. I…thank you," she said finally unable to hold back any longer as a few tears fell from her eyes. "Thank you so much." Rogue smiled as she got up off of her bed to hug Taylor.

"You're welcome. Now tell me what's wrong." Taylor started to shake her head and deny that anything was wrong, but, before she could stop herself, she found herself pouring out everything. She told Rogue about her first meeting with Chris, her arguments with Logan, what happened to her while she was with the Woogy, her feelings, and what had just happened between her and Logan.

When she was done, she looked to Rogue to see the other girl just blinking at her. At Rogue's dumbfounded expression, Taylor began to laugh.

"I'm sorry, did you get all that?"

"Yeah, I just, I don't know how you're so calm." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Well, five minutes ago I was going to come in here and throw a tantrum, but I feel better now. Thank you for listening to me." Rogue smiled.

"You're welcome. Hey, Taylor?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you really going to leave the mansion? I mean, what about Logan?" Taylor shrugged.

"I don't think this is the best place for me right now. I mean, ever since I've been here, I've done nothing but cause problems."

"Not true."

"So true. Look, Logan and I…we…well, I don't know what to think about Logan right now. As a matter of fact, I don't know what to think about much of anything right now. The only thing I know for sure is that mutants and magic shouldn't mix." Rogue nodded as she glanced down at her hands and then looked searchingly back up to Taylor.

"So you're leaving?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving."

* * *

"Professor Xavier?" Taylor asked, knocking on his office door.

"Come in." Sighing heavily, Taylor opened the door and entered the office. Glancing around, she took in with some relief, that she was the only one there, save the professor, and he was sitting behind his desk.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Xavier asked, gesturing for Taylor to have a seat. She shook her head to decline the offer and then nodded to his question.

"Yes…I…I wanted to thank you. Well, Chris too but he's gone to set up."

"Set up?" Xavier asked before understanding dawned on his features. "You're leaving."

"Yes." Xavier nodded.

"What about Logan and the others?"

"I've already said goodbye to Rogue and, to be honest, I don't think I could handle saying goodbye to everyone else too. Logan…that's a different case as I'm sure you very well know," she said with a slight teasing smile and a raised eyebrow. "I just don't think I can see him again before I leave. I wouldn't know how to handle it."

"I see," Xavier nodded. Taylor cleared her throat and wondered why it was suddenly so hard to breathe.

"I just wanted to come and thank you for all you've done for me and apologize for getting you guys mixed up in my battles." Xavier smiled.

"You saved Kurt," he told her softly. "So I believe we're even." Taylor laughed.

"Actually, I believe you guys have the upper hand, unless…" Taylor trailed off. "Is Jean still in the hospital wing?" Xavier nodded slowly.

"Yes, she's beginning to recover but I'm not exactly sure how long it'll be until she's recovered fully." Taylor gave him a slow smile.

"I think I do."

* * *

Taylor made her way to the infirmary behind Professor Xavier. He had no idea what she was up to and she knew he was curious but too respectful to probe her mind without her permission. She wouldn't have minded, at least this once.

When they entered Jean's room, the woman was lying unconscious on a bed. Scott sat by her bedside, holding her hand and whispering sweet words to her in hopes that she would awaken and on her bedside table were flowers and a group picture of the X-men.

"Scott," Taylor said softly. "Scott," she said a bit louder. Scott turned slowly towards the sound of Taylor's voice. She saw his eyebrows rise above his glasses as he took in the sudden appearance of both her and the professor.

"Taylor, what's going on?" Taylor shrugged, not really sure what to say.

"Um, I've got an idea. Chris! Chris!" she called out into the room. Scott turned to Xavier with a question threatening to fall from his lips but the older man shook his head to show that he knew as much as Scott did.

Before Scott could ask Taylor what she was doing, Chris orbed into the room, slightly breathless, from the show of power.

"What's up?" he asked looking around the room. Taylor walked over to him and whispered a few words into his ear.

"Will it work?" she asked him seriously as she pulled away.

"It should," Chris responded slowly as he tried to forget the feel of Taylor's lips brushing against his ear.

"Will what work?" Scott asked suspiciously. Both Taylor and Chris ignored him. Instead the two moved to stand beside Jean's bed. They each took one hand and placed it over Jean and used the other to hold one another.

"**_We call upon the ancient power_**," Taylor began.

"**_To awaken this soul before the hour_**," Chris continued.

"**_The pain that death would surely bring_**."

"**_Will not find the one within our ring_**," Chris finished. There was a faint golden glow passing from Chris and Taylor into Jean from their outstretched hands.

For a few seconds nothing happened before Jean opened her eyes and blinked. She gasped, as though she hadn't been breathing, and then looked around the room with wild and confused eyes.

When she saw the professor and Scott sitting, completely astounded, next to her she smiled. She was home.

"Now we're even," Taylor said with a smile. She walked into Chris' waiting arms. "Tell the others goodbye for me." She winked as Scott grabbed Jean and hugged her as tight as he possibly could without hurting her. Xavier smiled at her and nodded his thanks. "Later." She turned her face into Chris' shoulder to hide her face as she fought back tears, she and Chris orbed away from the mansion and the X-men.

THE END

**

* * *

AN: There will be a sequel so no yelling yet. The Chris-Taylor-Logan triangle will be resolved then but I thought it'd be better to let Logan stew for a while. So hopefully you guys will look forward to the next story. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, I enjoyed your insight. Other than that, Later!**

Special thanks to the following:

ShadoWalker

SilverTearz

Mandi

SaintEmo

KuramasGirl123

LoganLuver

Le Diable Blanc

RyanKathrynCelia

Antoinette

Rogue200315

Mika

Vixkill

miss alora lee

abby92

MoonlitDay

legolasfan91

demonickiwi

U-No-Poo-Too

Jehessyemon

Lalene Brooks

Dazzler420

If I missed anyone or misspelled a name, I'm sorry. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
